Peut on réellement être prêt à tout lorsqu'on est amoureux?
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Draco est fou amoureux d'Harry. Cependant celui-ci va se marier. Résultat, il hésite entre mourir, s'enterrer pendant un moment indéterminé ou carrément tuer son ennemi avec l'aide de son père et du père adoptif d'Harry. UA
1. Faire un chapitre avec Draco?

_**Peut-on réellement être prêt à tout lorsqu'on est amoureux ?**_

**Prologue : **Peut-on réellement… faire un prologue avec Draco ?

Ok ! Alors euh… Ah non ! Chiottes ! Je ne dirais pas bonjour. Pas même à vous, pas même si ma conne d'auteur me tient par la gorge. J'ai horreur de dire bonjour, salut ou autre connerie comme ça. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à l'auteur qui a décidé de mettre un Pov de moi. Bof vu que l'histoire ne parle que de moi, elle a peut-être raison. J'ai bien dit « peut-être ». Moi, moi et moi ! Je suis son centre d'intérêt. Enfin. Moi et ma façon d'avoir tout fait pour retrouver l'amour de ma vie !

Aaah l'amour ! J'ai toujours cru que ça servait à rien. Et puis j'ai vite compris que si ! Ça sert à quelque chose. Ça sert à faire mal. Tu souffres, tu souffres, tu souffres, et quand t'as fini de souffrir, la vie t'offres un cadeau pour avoir bien souffert. Avez-vous compter combien de fois j'ai utiliser le mot souffrir dans la phrase d'avant ? Croyez-moi ce n'est sûrement pas fini… J'arriverais même à trouver des synonymes dans le reste de l'histoire. Moi, si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux, mes petits coups d'un soir m'auraient totalement suffit pour le reste de la vie. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Comment ça, vous ne me comprenez pas ? Très bien, je vais vous expliquer comment je suis dans la vie, vous allez vite comprendre. Tout d'abord d'une beauté sans égale ! Je suis Apollon, un dieu, un maître dans tous ce qui touche de prés ou de loin au charisme masculin et avec une peau à la blancheur de la lune et à la douceur de la soie. Des courts cheveux de blés tel de l'or d'une couronne de roi encadre mon magnifique, magnifique visage, laissant quand même pousser une toute petite queue cheval que je tiens toujours attaché trônant sur mon épaule.

Mon corps, plus que convoité par la moitié de la communauté masculine, et légèrement musclé et d'une taille fine, de guêpe comme on dit dans l'art du mannequinât. Et oui ! Plusieurs hommes, présidents d'agence m'ont souvent demandé, après m'avoir croisé par hasard dans la rue, si je ne voulais pas y faire carrière… Pourtant j'ai refusé à chaque fois. Ce n'a jamais été un but pour moi dans ma vie.

Seul mon regard fait tilt à ce magnifique tableau. Bien que son gris clair laissé pantelant la plupart des hommes dont je draguais totalement ouvertement, il y avait aussi une touche meurtrière… un semblant qui faisait peur à la première personne qui osait me défier. Enfaîte… j'appartiens à ce genre de personne à qui, en un seul regard on ne se demande plus ce qu'il y avait derrière le corps de la personne, pas au sens littéral s'il vous plait.

Pourtant mon caractère n'est pas comme ça ! Je ne suis ni méchant ni asocial je ne fais que le paraître. Pourquoi ? Parce que comme ça je n'ai pas d'emmerde dans la vie. J'ai tout ce que je veux, quand je le veux et où je le veux ! Surtout avec un père riche comme le mien. Après tous ça, c'est sur que tous me regarde comme un fils pourri gâté sans une once d'âme ou de pureté au fond de mon cœur… Parfois ça m'attriste… Mais des autres je m'en fous.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a jamais réussi à me faire réagir et il s'agit du fils de mon patron. Là, vous allez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi j'ai un patron après vous avoir fait ma description pas du tout exagérée ? Et bien comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde pense et j'ai voulu vivre une vie normale, d'un homme normal… enfin d'un homme gay normal…

Et j'ai postulé pour un travail assez simple dans une entreprise de publicité. En vrai, il était tellement simple que moi et mon intelligence, sournoise certes, mais intelligente, on a fini par monter les échelons et je me suis retrouvé associé de mon patron en l'espace de deux ans seulement. Mon père était tellement fier qu'il m'a proposé une île en guise de cadeau. Ben oui ! J'ai déjà tout le reste. Et vingt-cinq ans seulement. J'ai accepté, bien sur !

Alors me voilà, Draco Angélus Malfoy, associé à Sirius-le-richissime-mais-pas-plus-que-mon-père-Black et totalement fou amoureux de son fils adoptif Harry Potter ! Fils adoptif qui va se marier dans un mois ! Je crois que je vais mourir.

Je vous l'ai dit. L'amour ne fait que souffrir ! Premièrement le fiancé… et ben ce n'est pas moi. Deuxièmement… le fiancé… c'est un homme ! Si j'avais su qu'Harry est gay, je lui aurais sauté dessus tout de suite ! Troisièmement, il va falloir que j'assiste au mariage… en souriant ! Serrant la main de temps à autres à de potentiels clients, des collègues et des hommes d'affaires plutôt important pour notre compagnie. Autre que moi bien sûr ! Quatrièmement… je sens que je vais vomir mon déjeuner devant toutes les personnes ! Cinquièmement, j'ai faillis tout faire capoter !

Lorsqu'il est venu vers moi, le jour du dîner où j'ai appris qu'il allait se marier. Il m'a serré pour la première fois la main… en deux ans ! Et moi je me suis secrètement juré de ne plus la laver ! Mais quel homme pathétique je suis ! Ensuite, il m'a parlé et m'a sourit… je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'il a dit… mes yeux ne détachaient pas ses lèvres roses et douces… Déjà la première fois que je l'ai vu… Lors d'une réunion il y a un an, il est entré, s'est excusé et est allé vers son père… Et tout le long de sa démarche, mon regard ne l'a pas lâché… Tout le monde l'a regardé et je passai inaperçu… Heureusement !

Mais là, il s'agit inévitablement d'un coup de foudre ! Cet homme… je l'ai dans la peau ! Chaque fois que je le voyais, je souriais discrètement et j'étais indéfinissablement heureux… Pourtant j'ai tout essayé pour m'en passer ! Mais je n'ai jamais pu ! Même mes partenaires n'ont plus jamais réussi à me satisfaire… Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux… je voyais son visage ! Je le voyais lui. Un mètre soixante-dix de finesses et de muscle. Pas un pet de graisse ! Les cheveux toujours en batailles noirs sur un visage dangereusement attirant. Cet homme était le plus bel homme (après moi) que j'ai vu sur terre ! Et tout en lui émanait une sorte d'aura d'innocence… dans un corps incroyablement sexy avec des piercings un peu partout sur le visage ! En clair, je ne pouvais commencé une journée sans une masturbation due à un rêve érotique où les acteurs principaux était moi et Harry Potter !

Avec lui… j'ai tout fais ! Neuf semaines et demi de Mickey Rourke ! Dans la chambre, dans le salon, dans la cuisine dégoulinant de crème chantilly (Miam !), dans une voiture, derrière un arbre, en haut d'un roue de fête foraine en panne, dans un ascenseur éteint, dans mon bureau, dans ma piscine, dans les cabines d'essayage du grand magasin où tout les riches vont acheter leur habits… Derrière les coulisses lors de ses concerts… Partout ! Mais… dans mes rêves ! Pathétique je vous dis !

Vous avez raison ! Je suis tombé bien bas !

Bref, après tout ça lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, l'embrasser ! Et malheureusement, presque d'instinct je me suis penché vers lui… Mais bien sur, je n'ai que « faillis » tout faire capoté ! Je me suis vite rattrapé, me rappelant à temps où j'étais, en me penchant encore plus… Je m'accroupis ensuite devant lui et refis son lassé défait.

Ouais, je sais ! Pa-thé-ti-que !

Il était réellement surpris puis m'a sourit, a rougit, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, et m'a remercié. « Pour éviter de vous casser la gueule en public » ai-je répondu. Ensuite je suis parti… Sans rien d'autre, ni gestes ni mots… Je ne sais pas si je l'ai vexé… Je ne sais pas si il m'a remarqué ou si il se souviendra de moi… En attendant, il va bientôt se marier… Et moi je meurs…

Ce n'est pas une histoire drôle que je vais vous raconter… ce n'est pourtant pas une histoire triste… Enfaîte, ce n'est même pas une histoire… C'est MON histoire… Peut-on réellement être prêt à tout lorsqu'on est amoureux ? Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir… Je vous retrouve dans le premier chapitre… Mon réveil, lui, ne va pas tarder à sonner…


	2. Avoir un sacré culot?

**Chapitre 1 :** Peut-on réellement… avoir un sacré culot ?

7h30. Je hais les réveils ! Tout comme je hais dormir depuis un mois. Mes nuits se passent dans un silence coupé par ma respiration saccadé due aux cauchemars qui me prends aux tripes… Un mois… cela fait un mois que je sais qu'il va se marier et qu'il me laisse dans le noir absolu… je ne passe un soir sans hurler ma peine, ma haine, me saouler la gueule. J'ai rapidement comprit ce qu'était une cuite salée ! Parce que lorsque je me lève, comme aujourd'hui, avec un mal de tête, comme aujourd'hui, et qu'il faut que j'aille travailler, comme aujourd'hui…

Je passe devant miroir... Putain, quel sale gueule ! J'en ai pris plein la tête ce mois-ci… Bon à la douche ! Allons améliorer ça du mieux que je peux… Je sors de chez moi une heure après sans avoir déjeuné… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps ? Ben, m'habiller ! Ben oui, même dans ma dépression, je reste moi-même ! Il fait froid dehors, en plein hiver c'est obligé mais quand même… Le sol est blanc… Il y a un mois, il a neigé… Juste pendant le dîner, quand Sirius m'a annoncé ça… Je crois que j'y ai laissé une larme… je crois que je vais en laisser d'autre si je continue. La nuit a déjà été assez horrible comme ça…

8h40. Je suis au boulot. Et oui, en hélico privé, je suis au travail en dix minutes seulement ! Ça m'évite les bouchons… Ce n'est pas moi qui conduis bien sûr, je sais le piloter mais qui le ramènerais alors ? Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer ! Je descends du toit par les escaliers puis prends l'ascenseur. Personne ne me vois jamais arriver et ça j'adore ! Ça m'évite les bonjours habituels ! Je hais les bonjours ! Par contre j'adore les bonsoirs, lorsque je m'en vais ! J'arrive au bon étage qui depuis le toit et plus court que d'en bas jusque ici… treizième étage sur quinze. Les deux derniers sont pour les assistances pour hélico ! Ceux en pannes où des choses comme ça.

Mon bureau est vaste… Très grand… Enfaîte il prend tout l'étage et est séparé en plusieurs parties plus ou moins grande. Je ne vais pas toutes les énumérées mais il y en a deux principales, d'un côté mon bureau, de l'autre celui de mon ancien patron. Tiens celui-ci est d'ailleurs derrière le sien ! Il a les cheveux attachés et des lunettes sur le nez, des lunettes qu'il ne met que pour travailler… des lunettes qui sont de travers car il dort profondément ! Je ricane. Cela fait plusieurs fois en deux mois que je le trouve comme ça !

- Sirius… Eh Sirius !

Je claque mes doigts devant ses yeux et il sursaute.

- Je suis réveillé ! Dit-il précipitamment

- Je vois ça ! Rigolai-je.

Il me regarde, hébété. Il a l'air plus que gamin comme ça… A vrai dire Monsieur à la quarantaine mais il ne les fait pas… Il enlève alors ses lunettes, se pinçant l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, et détache ses cheveux qui retombent poliment sur son front. Moi je regagne mon bureau magnifiquement bien rangé comparé à celui de mon partenaire de travail !

- Draco ?

- Hum…

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Huit heures moins le quart !

- Toujours à l'heure toi !

Je souris en relevant les yeux.

- Et vous, n'avez-vous pas de maison à retrouver, de femme à satisfaire, d'enfants à couver !

- Bof… Non je suis tout seul ! Et puis, Harry est parti vivre avec Stan ! Il ne vient plus me voir…

Je sers douloureusement les poings…

- Il est célèbre et avec ses nombreux concerts, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la maison, mais il revenait toujours passer me voir… Je ne passais jamais plus d'une semaine sans le voir mais là il n'est plus là… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le dîner.

Je souris bien que je n'en avais pas l'envie du tout.

- Ça ne fait qu'un mois, Sirius, il reviendra bientôt, ne vous en faites pas !

- Oui tu as sans doute raison… Mais… ça a été si dur de pouvoir le garder sur la demande de son père et c'est tout aussi dur de le laisser s'en aller ! Dire qu'il va se marier dans un mois…

Je ne dis rien… Il ne faut pas le laisser seul dans sa dépression mais j'ai déjà la mienne à m'occuper ! De plus si je parle une seconde de plus de Harry, j'éclate en sanglot ! Un mois… Un mois où, tout comme Sirius je souffre en silence, n'acceptant pas l'idée qu'il pourrait se marier. Mais il faut que je m'y fasse… Et petit à petit, j'espère pouvoir l'oublier. En plus, si, d'après Sirius, son fils ne reviendrait plus souvent, cela m'aidera sûrement !

- Draco, as-tu le rapport des employés ? Fait le brun tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers moi.

J'allume rapidement mon ordinateur tout en acquiescant brièvement de la tête. Tapant sur quelques touches de mon clavier à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le rapport apparaît devant mes yeux ainsi que celui de mon ex-patron qui a fait le tour pour me rejoindre. Soudain je fais tilt alors que celui-ci se rapproche du rapport affiché sur mon écran, ses lunettes qu'il replace sur son nez.

- Sirius, n'avez vous pas un ordinateur, par hasard ?

- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom mais tu ne veux pas me tutoyer ?

- Si, désolé mais… euh… Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il se penche vers moi cette fois-ci. Tout à coup, il pose un doigt sous mon œil et dit :

- Tu as des cernes, là…

Puis l'autre…

- … et là.

Enfin, il pose sa main complètement sur mon front.

- Le teint rouge et de la fièvre… et ceux, depuis… depuis le jour où je t'ai dit que mon fils aller se marier, enfaîte !

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Harry ! M'écrie-je.

Sirius sourit alors malicieusement. Et merde ! Merde ! Merde, merde et Remerde ! Putain pourquoi me suis-je fais avoir aussi facilement ! Et comment ce… brrr… de… yatcha… a-t-il pu savoir ? J'étais pourtant certain d'être passé inaperçu. Tant pis, essayons de faire passer.

- Mon frère… mon frère est à l'hôpital depuis un mois… et…

Soudain il se relève, son sourire s'agrandit.

- Personne ne m'avait dit que le grand Lucius Malfoy avait eu un second fils ! Je pensais qu'il avait assuré n'en vouloir qu'un seul !

Oh ! Chiottes ! C'est vrai que mon père est l'homme le plus riche de Londres ! Tout le monde le connaît ! Surtout les journalistes ! Pour le virage c'est foutu !

- J'ai… j'ai des problèmes… Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous en préoccupiez… ça n'a aucun rapport ni avec mon travail, ni avec vous…

Je baisse la tête.

- Pas même votre fils…

C'est à moitié vrai… Il ne s'agit d'aucun des trois ! Juste mon putain de cœur qui ne veut pas rester tranquille. L'amour ne peut que faire souffrir… Je souffre en silence et me tais ! Je ne veux que personne sache… Que chaque nuit je vois cet homme qui est horrible toucher MON Harry ! Il est brun, musclé jusqu'aux dents, on dirait un catcheur ! La trentaine passée !

- Parfois je me dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pour Harry je veux dire !

Je relève soudainement la tête.

- De quoi ?

- Ce mariage arrangé !

- Quoi ?

Un mariage arrangé ! Je ne suis pas du tout au courant… Alors peut-être que… Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

- N'étais-tu pas au courant ! Bien sûr lorsque je lui ai proposé, Harry a accepté de suite !

Il rit alors que mon petit rêve s'effondra !

- Faut dire, Stan est plutôt beau gosse ! Joli à regarder ! Enfin tu ne dois pas comprendre de ton point de vue d'hétéro ! Mais pour des homos comme nous, Stan est un vrai steak !

Et là, il éclate de rire. Nouveau choc ! Mon patron… enfin ex-patron, est gay !

- Sirius ?

- Hum ? fait celui-ci en se calmant.

- Je crois que je vais me chercher un café !

Et je me dirige déjà vers la porte.

- Mais si j'ai fait installé une cafetière ici c'est justement pour ne pas…

- Disons que je ne suis pas encore habitué !

J'ouvre la porte, prêt à sortir mais juste au dernier moment, mon instinct me retient. Je me retourne et souris.

- Et je suis tout sauf hétéro !

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, fait alors l'autre avec un regard malicieux.

Pfff ! C'est pas possible je ne comprends vraiment pas cet homme ! Je sors rapidement et reprends l'ascenseur. Pour une fois depuis un mois, je me taperais les bonjours des autres tant que je suis loin d'un Sirius un peu trop curieux à mon goût ! J'appuis alors sur le sixième étage. Malheureusement, une personne semble avoir appelé l'ascenseur juste avant et celui-ci m'indique qu'il se rend au tout premier d'abord. Peu importe ! Je patienterais ! Cela me permettra de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées folles ! Mon associé est gay, Harry va se marier mais ce n'est complètement par bonheur… malheureusement il semble… heureux… avec « Stan »… Beurk … Je n'aime pas ce nom ! Comme le porteur ! Un monstre plein de muscle court sur pattes ! Mais mon point de vue à moi, totalement homo, est que cet homme est seulement qu'un gros chien près à mordre… Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois mais je pense que si je le revoyais… il se prendrait mon poing dans sa figure sans comprendre pourquoi !

Tiens ça y est, l'ascenseur s'est arrêté. Les portes s'ouvrent et moi je me décompose sur place… Devant moi, seul Harry se tient sur place. Dans ses bras, des tonnes de livres. Je prends sur moi pour paraître indifférent mais ce fut très dur. Je me suis décalé le plus au fond possible et il rentre dans la minuscule boîte… ou peu d'air nous sépare ! Il dépose alors tous ce qu'il tient et appuie sur le bouton treize. Allez ! Allez, Draco ! Desserre les dents !

- Votre père sera heureux que vous soyez venu le voir…

Bon c'est à peine un murmure mais c'est déjà ça ! De plus, Harry se retourne, tant mieux ! Il sourit alors en penchant la tête. Et c'est alors que je le vois… un petit bleu qui est caché derrière sa frange.

- Oui, cela fait longtemps, mais avec le déménagement et tout, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Il tend alors la main vers moi.

- Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ?

- Exact… réponds-je en lui serrant majestueusement la main…

Celle-ci m'électrise… Sa peau est d'une douceur inenvisageable si je ne l'avais pas touché ! La première fois, seul ses lèvres comptaient et aujourd'hui c'est sa main et ce léger bleu qui m'intrigue. J'avance d'un pas mais pas assez pour nous mettre dans une situation embarrassante… Je pose alors, de ma main libre, l'autre refusant de lâcher la sienne, un doigt sur cette tache violette, poussant légèrement sa tignasse indomptable !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande -je doucement.

Il grimace soudainement et je retire rapidement mon doigt. Quelle idée aussi d'appuyer si fort !

- Oh ! Je me suis pris un carton ! Ricana-t-il. Dedans il y a avait ma guitare alors je vous raconte la douleur ! Mais heureusement Stan était là !

Ma mâchoire se crispe. Stan par-ci, Stan par-là… Derrière lui la porte s'ouvre. Sixième étage ! Bien. Je le dépasse mais eus beaucoup de mal à lâcher sa main de la mienne. J'entendis alors un « Au re… » mais qui fut coupé par la porte qui se ferme sur lui. Peut importe, si je m'étais retourné, je l'aurais accompagné jusqu'en haut et n'aurais pu résister à la tentation ! « L'île de la tentation » ! Voilà comment je risque de le nommer ! Bref je passe entre les bureaux, saluant de la tête tous ceux qui osent venir me parler. Je prends alors un café dans la salle de repos, celle où j'allais avant…

- Ah Draco! Euh… Pardon, M Malfoy ! Ça faisait longtemps!

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, Blaise !

- Ah ! Content que tu ne m'ais pas oublié !

- Toi ? Jamais !

Je souris et Blaise en fait de même. Ce gars alors ! Je le connais depuis deux ans seulement et il a toujours était très sympa avec moi. Il m'a montré tous ce que je devais savoir dans cette agence lors de mon arrivée puis s'est vite retrouvé à la paille lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais doué pour ça et surtout que j'apprenais à une vitesse fulgurante. Je lui serre chaleureusement la main.

- Comment ça va depuis que je ne suis plus là !

- Bien mieux, fait-il avec un air de soulagement peint sur son visage…

Il fait un geste théâtrale de faux évanouissement et j'éclate de rire. Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour arriver à me faire rire comme ça !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien…

- Hein, hein ! On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Dis tout !

- Eh bien… c'est juste que j'aie eut besoin de prendre un peu l'air !

- Ok ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu me mens !

- Oh t'a vu l'heure, il faut que j'y aille.

Et je m'en fus ! Blaise Zabini est un homme bien trop perspicace à mon goût. Mais peu importe, il est drôle et sympa. Il ne te juge jamais et écoute tous tes problèmes avec patience puis te répond avec sagesse… C'est quelqu'un de bien…

Je prends le même chemin en sens inverse… saluant d'un geste rapide les dernières personnes qui prenaient le chemin dangereux de venir me parler. Je reprends l'ascenseur et remonte à mon bureau. Mais lorsque j'atteins la poignée celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule…

- Non ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Stan m'attend dans la voiture !

… Et je rattrape le corps d'Harry qui a glissé sur mon pied. Il relève la tête vers moi et rougit. Il se relève rapidement et s'époussette.

- Désolé et merci !

- Hum…

Il penche alors la tête sur le coté une fois de plus.

- Êtes-vous toujours si… inexpressif !

- Toujours ! S'exclama Sirius en se plaçant derrière le brun.

Vous voulez savoir… Je suis totalement paralysé ! Je ne peux presque plus bouger et ma respiration ralentit comme si l'air se raréfiait… Les deux me regardent sûrement, attendant que je fasse quoi que se soit mais je n'envisage même pas l'idée de les regarder dans les yeux !

- Bon, murmure Harry, Il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

- Ne laisse pas un mois passer pour revenir me voir ! dit Sirius en l'embrassa sur la tempe de l'autre coté du bleu.

Harry sourit.

- T'inquiètes !

- Je suis ton père alors j'ai tout à fait le droit !

Le brun rit. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait tant d'effet ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me peut pas être totalement indifférent ! Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure mais je ne peux toujours pas relever la tête de peur qu'il remarque le rouge de mes joues !

- Eh bien… à bientôt j'espère, M Malfoy…

- Draco, Murmure-je.

A son arrêt, je comprends qu'il est surpris… Puis de sa voix lorsqu'il me dit :

- Alors se sera Harry !

Je sais qu'il est content… Mais mes yeux restent scotchés par terre. Je ne le vois pas disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Tout à coup je reviens à la réalité. Putain si je continue comme ça… je ne passerais pas inaperçu. Il ne faut absolument plus que je le fuies ! Et que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et aussi pour aligner plus de trois phrases devant lui. Ce n'est pas compliquer pourtant.

- Alala ! Draco tu n'es pas crédible !

- Quoi ? Fais-je durement.

J'entre et fais rapidement le tour des environs. Le bureau n'a pas changé, personne n'a touché le mien… Tant mieux ! Seule la pile de livre qu'Harry portait précédemment est la preuve de son passage express.

- Mon fils te ferait-il peur ? Continue Sirius…

- Pourquoi l'avait vous forcé à se marier, demande-je soudainement, me surprenant moi-même !

- Je… je ne l'ai pas forcé… il…

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Pour une alliance… avec… une agence très haut placé…

Je serre les dents… Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ? Et surtout pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas empêché ça ! C'est réellement…

- Mais Harry ne m'en veut pas ! Dit alors celui-ci. Il ne m'a dit que du bien de Stan. Qu'il était doux, gentil, et qui le rendait très heureux ! J'étais réellement content pour lui qu'il soit tombé entre de si bonnes mains.

Ou alors peut-être n'étais-ce que moi… Moi et ma possessivité… Moi et ma jalousie mordante… Moi et… ma maladie… ma maladie d'amour ! Mon amour pour Harry qui me rend débile quand il est là et fou lorsqu'il ne l'est plus.

- Je prends un congé !

- Quoi ? Euh… ok ! Combien de temps ?

- Deux jours !

Je ramasse le plus rapidement mes affaires.

- Draco, s'inquiéta Sirius. Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Non ! Mais après j'en suis certain !

- O-ok !

Et je sors. Putain ! Pourquoi l'amour me fait tant souffrir… Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal… En ce moment j'avais deux choix ! Soit je vomissais mes tripes, soit je me suicidais carrément !


	3. Obliger quelqu'un à vous aimer?

**Chapitre 2 :** Peut-on réellement… obliger quelqu'un à vous aimez ?

Voilà deux semaines qui se sont écoulées… Le jour où j'ai pris mon congé, j'ai appelé mon conducteur d'hélico et me suis fait ramené chez moi… J'ai pris quelques affaires et suis parti en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport. De là, j'ai pris mon jet privé et suis arrivé quelques heures après dans mon île privée. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'admirer ni l'océan… ni le lac ni le château portant le nom de Poudlard… Ni ses écuries et autres salles de loisirs… je me suis juste pris une chambre où un grand baldaquin trônait et suis resté au lit pendant deux jours entier…

Quelques domestiques vinrent m'apporter de quoi me nourrir et m'abreuver. Ils se sont fait du mouron pour ma santé mais je les ai rassuré en repartant travailler le laps de temps écoulé. Comme je l'avais prédis, cette sortie me fit du plus grand bien ! Mais bon voila… Tout à une fin, malheureusement… Il a fallu que je rentre… J'ai ainsi pu rassurer mon stupide associé qui pour la peine m'a écrasé entre ses bras.

Cependant ma vie ne me fait que souffrir, c'est écrit ! Je me réveille encore transpirant ! Six heures sonnent ! Putain ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me rendormir alors je me lève, m'habille et sors. Super ! J'ai une heure d'avance... Je décide de partir à pied… Se fut mon erreur ! Alors que je tourne, à deux rues de chez moi, je tombe sur Harry… Mon brun me tourne le dos et marche d'un pas rapide. J'eus du mal à le rattraper…

J'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher ! Et d'arrêter de le fuir… Si Harry est heureux avec cet homme, alors je dois l'être pour lui ! Je peux toujours devenir son ami… et continuer à l'aimer en silence… et à souffrir en silence aussi… comme toujours… Comme je le fais depuis un an… et comme je le ferais pendant bien d'autre… Je prendrais sur moi et me tairais ! Puisqu'il le faut… Pour le garder un temps soit peu à mes côtés…

- Harry… Harry !

Celui-ci se retourne brusquement. Puis lorsqu'il me voit, il sourit… et dans son regard j'y lu… une sorte de soulagement que je ne compris pas. Il m'attend alors mais pour la première fois il ne me tendit pas la main pour me saluer préférant la laisser dans sa poche. A la place il me fait un salut militaire de sa main gauche.

- Bonjour, Draco… murmure-t-il…

- Vous avez attrapé un rhume ? Votre voix est enrouée...

- Tutoie-moi, s'il te plait !

- Si tu en fais de même ! Mais réponds-moi !

- Tu parles, s'esclaffe-t-il de sa voix bizarrement rauque. En ce moment, il ne m'arrive que des bêtises… Je suis interdit de chant à cause de ma voix ! Je suis réellement dégoûté…

Il penche la tête sur le côté… comme il s'est si bien le faire… Mignon comme tout ! Je l'adore ! Mieux… Je l'aime… Snif ! Pathétique…

- En plus de ça, je ne peux tenir correctement ma guitare avec ma main ! Ajoute-t-il en montrant d'un mouvement de son bras inerte.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance.

Il rit. Comment se fait-il qu'il se fasse autant mal en si peu de temps !

- Je… Je peux… voir ?

Il écarquille les yeux puis sourit.

- Oui si tu veux…

Et il sort de sa poche de veston une main grossièrement bandée. On voyait à travers de la bande de légères cloques sur sa paume et ses doigts…

- Mais c'est moche ! Comment as-tu fais ça ? Et puis comment l'as-tu… ça ne guérira jamais comme ça !

J'ai pris délicatement cette main dans les miennes mais chaque mouvement le fait grimacer un peu.

- Aïe ! Attends… attends… Draco…

Il a retiré sa main des miennes.

- Je peux te soigner si on va à mon bureau !

- Non ! S'écrit-il précipitamment.

Puis il émit un rire hystérique.

- Mon père va encore en faire tout un plat si il voit ça ! Laisse Draco… Je…

- Alors viens chez moi ! Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'ici et je pourrais…

Il recule brusquement, une peur intense le prenant… Mais qu'a-t-il maintenant! Il me prend pour un kidnappeur ou quoi ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas ! Je…

- Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant !

Je dis ça en m'approchant de lui et en le prenant doucement par son épaule du côté valide. Je ne pense même pas avoir forcé mais il se cambre en grimaçant méchamment. Il recule encore un peu. Ok ! Encore une blessure ? Et elle viendrait d'où celle là ? J'ai croisé les bras et ai haussé un sourcil.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu t'es cassé la gueule dans les escaliers et en voulant te relever tu t'es brûlé la main sur un grille-pain qui traîner à terre ! On sais pas pourquoi !

Il a rit de bon cœur avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas les explications que donnerais une femme battue, ça ?

Tout à coup je remarque l'intensité de mes propos… Mes yeux s'écarquillent autant que ceux d'Harry. Son rire s'étrangle… Mais il se rattrape vite…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Draco !

- Harry, ne me dit pas que…

- Attends…

Il lève ses deux mains en l'air et recule comme s'il était pris en joug.

- Si tu te fais des films tout seul, ça finira en cauchemars !

- Harry… Tu… tu…

Les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma gorge. Ils restent coincés à l'intérieur de moi. Non ça ne peut être vrai. Il ne peut… Même en y pensant, les mots ne veulent se former… !

- Draco ! Allo la Lune, ici la Terre ! J'ai toujours été maladroit de nature, surtout enfant, tu pourras demander à mon père si tu veux il te le diras ! Stan ne me ferais jamais le moindre mal ! Il m'aime trop pour ça…

Je reviens enfin à la réalité… Il sourit avec son visage si joli… J'adore lorsqu'il sourit, c'est ce qu'il lui va le mieux… le voir se tordre sous la douleur… ça me bloque l'esprit ! La preuve… Bon ben il va falloir que je réagisse parce qu'il est en train de se poser des questions sur ma santé mental.

- Ouf ! Tant mieux ! J'ai cru au pire !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Le réarrangement de sa maison pour m'accueillir a été un peu fatiguant mais tout va bien !

- Oh je n'en doute, ironisai-je en grinçant des dents. Tu ne veux réellement pas m'accompagner jusque chez moi ? Ce n'est pas loin je t'assure ! Je pourrais te soigner.

Il replace sa main dans sa veste et rougit soudainement.

- Non… non… Je…

Deux coups de klaxons résonnent d'une voiture grise métallisée et « Stan », ou Hulk, appelez le comme vous voulez, sortit la tête par la fenêtre. Putain mais qu'il est moche ! Qu'est-ce que Harry lui trouve franchement ? Ah oui, c'est vrai il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé ! Je pensais qu'on ne faisait plus ça de nos jours… Dans deux semaines… Deux petites semaines… ça y est, j'ai de nouveau envie de chialer !

- Eh Bébé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'écrie l'homme plein de romance dans la bouche !

Tu parles ! Quel sale porc… Oui, oui je sais mon avis on s'en fout ! Mais lorsque son regard noir croise le mien j'eus la magnifique intention de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure de rat ! S'il s'avérait exact qu'il ait touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu à Harry de cette façon… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ! Je retourne alors mon regard vers lui.

- Bon, Draco, murmure celui-ci. Il faut que j'y aille…

- Prends soin de toi, lui dis-je sur le même ton.

- Je vais essayer !

Il me sourit.

- A plus !

- Hum…

Et il se retourne et court vers la voiture. De tout le long mon regard ne quitte pas celui de Hulk… Ok ! Ok ! Je me tais ! De « Staaann »… Tiens je viens de répondre à une de mes anciennes questions ! « Est-ce que l'amour rend stupide ? » La réponse est sans hésitation : Oui ! Je me sens encore un peu bête d'avoir pu croire que Harry se faisait battre… Bon c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de preuve mais… ce n'est pas le cas, alors tant mieux !

Je soupire et remarque que la voiture a disparu ainsi que les occupants, bien sûr ! Et aussi… Que je suis super méga en retard ! Merde, merde… vous connaissez la suite.

Impossible de m'enlever mon brun de la tête. Ma chance inouïe a encore frappé une semaine après ma dernière rencontre avec Harry… Estimant que j'avais assez souffert, j'ai décidé de retourner à la chasse de nouveau prétendant pour assouvir mes envies. Je connais un endroit assez huppé et assez fréquenté qu'autrefois j'allais.

Je fus accueilli comme un héros revenant d'une longue guerre par les serveurs et le patron qui se trouve être le barman…

- Eh bien ça faisait longtemps ! Me dit-il tout en astiquant ses verres. La même chose qu'avant ?

- Oui si tu n'as rien de nouveau à me proposer !

- Oh que si j'ai du nouveau ! Et même du sacré nouveau !

En deux temps trois mouvement il me tend un verre plein à ras bords que je paie d'avance.

- Merci Tom !

- Pas de quoi, ça fait toujours plaisir de te revoir !

Je me tourne du bar pour écouter la musique de la sono à fond. Les mecs se défoulent sur la piste, se convoitent, se touchent, s'embrassent… Ah ! Que ça fait plaisir de revenir chez des personnes civilisées ! Je me tourne ensuite du côté droit du bar où on me lorgne. Certains semblent déçus que je me sois tourné car ils ne peuvent plus voir mon joli postérieur. Malgré tout, je ne choisis aucun… Pas assez brun… Pas assez petit… Pas assez fin… Ah non ! On ne recommence pas ! A ma gauche cette fois-ci…

C'est là que tout bascule… Mon entrain, mon envie de me changer les idées… Le revoir me fait comprendre que jamais je ne pourrais m'arracher le cœur sans mourir… Et c'est à ça que je pensais en espérant trouver quelqu'un d'autre… M'arracher le cœur… que c'est ragoûtant… Ironique…

Il est là… tout sourire ! Avec son batiste, Ron Weasley je crois… Trois, quatre amis, et Hulker qui le tient étroitement serré par la taille et qui semble se foutre royalement des quelques grimaces qu'il arrache à son pas encore mari par son bras pas encore guéri… Putain je vais vraiment en faire un steak ! Je bouge et me dirige vers eux. Harry me remarque de suite et a un sourire encore plus rayonnant. Cela a le don de me faire rougir et de faire froncer les sourcils à Stan-le-type-plus-con-que-la-terre-ait-pu-porter-un-jour. Tiens prends ça dans ta gueule ! Na !

…

Mon cas est vraiment désespéré.

Mais Dieu que je suis heureux à son sourire.

- Draco ! C'est cool de te voir ici !

- Bonjour Harry.

Il rougit en remarquant sa faute. Et oui, il n'y a qu'à lui que je peux dire « bonjour » comme je pourrai lui dire « je t'aime » si jamais il m'en laissait l'occasion…

- Ah ! Pardon ! Bonjour !

Je ris… Putain que je me sens tout léger à ses cotés.

- Chéri, tu ne nous présentes pas ! Grogne le chien.

Oui, je vais essayer de trouver tous les surnoms qui lui vont le mieux !

- Pas la peine, murmure-je avec un demi sourire. Draco Malfoy ! Associé de son père…

Je lui tends une main qu'il serre en me l'écrasant littéralement. Serrant et desserrant le point pour essayer de calmer la douleur, je grimace un sourire.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance…

- Mouais.

Je salue ses autres amis et la conversation reprend avec entrain. Vu qu'on m'a rapidement reconnu, on me pose pas mal de questions. J'ai du mal à ne pas regarder en permanence Harry avec mes yeux emplis d'amour mal contenu. Je devrais peut-être aller voir un psy… Et puis n'y tenant plus, je me suis levé de la chaise qu'on m'a donnée, mon deuxième verre fini, alors que Truc en est à son sixième, et je me penche vers Harry.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait une danse avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

Lui, comparé à son machin, est parfaitement lucide. Ben oui, qui reconduirait ses amis éméchés sinon ? Mais un slow a débuté alors autant en profiter.

- Danser… avec moi… sur la piste.

- Je ne sais pas trop danser…

- Je m'en fiche, je suis bourré…

Mensonge.

- Euh… Stan je peux… ?

Celui-ci ne le regarde même pas préférant lorgner ouvertement sur un cul bien roulé.

- M'en fout.

Je le regarde avec dégoût mais ne lui donne pas l'occasion de changer d'avis. J'attrape la main de mon brun et l'emmène sur la piste. De suite je me colle à lui, l'entraînant dans la danse douce, presque triste… Au début il est distant mais lorsque la deuxième danse commença il se colle pareillement. Comme s'ils ne font plus qu'un, nos corps se cherchent, se trouvent. Harry ne quitte pas mon regard… je ne peux quitter Harry des yeux…

C'est comme dans un rêve où le temps s'arrête et l'espace se décompose. Il n'y a plus rien que la musique et nos pas de danse. Mon regard gris, ses yeux verts. Ses lèvres fines et roses… que je veux à tout prix embrasser. Je fais extrêmement attention à ne pas toucher son épaule, si bien que mon bras pend le long de mon corps. Je ne le tiens que par la taille et lui m'encercle le cou de ses fins bras nus.

Enfin il cesse de me défier des yeux et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il ferme doucement les yeux, semblant apprécier chaque seconde de notre contact. Ce contact qui ne dure pas assez longtemps pour moi. Trou du fion nous fait revenir à le réalité en s'immisçant sans aucune douceur entre nous. Il tire Harry en arrière et me menace de son haleine putrifide alcoolisée :

- Arrête de le toucher, sale porc ! Beugle-t-il.

Je ravale ma cinglante réplique qui l'aurait mis hors de lui et provoqué ainsi une bagarre et m'incline légèrement devant Harry.

- A la prochaine, ce fut un plaisir…

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds avant de rougir comme une jeune écolière mais ne répond pas. Alors je sors de la salle. J'ai un dernier regard juste avant pour Harry qui me suit de ses yeux inexpressifs. Mais ses joues parlent pour lui. Il se mord la lèvre alors que je lui envois un sourire malicieux.

Arrivé à ma voiture, je monte derrière le volant mais ne démarre pas. La tête posée dessus, tout mon corps tremble. Quelle chance que de l'avoir eu, juste l'espace de quelques minutes, près de moi… Tout contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'à partir de cette soirée, je ne ferais plus de cauchemars… Jusqu'au mariage sûrement…

Soudain, on toque à ma fenêtre. J'ai un brusque sursaut et je relève vivement la tête. Il s'agit d'Harry. Mon cœur repart de plus belle à sa vue. Et plus la fenêtre descend lentement, plus il s'accélère…

- Un problème, Harry ?

- Non, non… hum… je voulais juste m'excuser pour le com…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire ! Tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé… fais-je avec un sourire.

Il rit légèrement. Achevez-moi tout de suite, par pitié !

- Je… Merci…

- Hein ? Pour quoi ?

- Pour la danse… J'ai vraiment apprécié…

- Alors on serra deux…

Il pose alors ses coudes sur le rebord et sa tête sur sa main et sourit malicieusement.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment bourré, pas vrai ?

- Pas assez, je pense. Ça… ça te dirais une autre soirée ?

Harry réfléchit puis sourit.

- Je suis libre pendant deux mois ! A part bien sur samedi prochain…

- Ok… tu n'as qu'à passer au bureau si tu veux fixer une date… Tu feras ainsi plaisir à ton père.

- Pas de problème…

On reste quelque instant juste à se regarder. Dieu qu'il était beau. Soudain il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Bonne nuit, Draco, fait-il en sortant sa tête.

Il fait demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant vers le bar. Je reste encore perplexe un moment. C'est moi ou… « Ton charme naturel, Draco ! » Me fait une petite voix dans ma tête… Je passe une main sur la joue où la bouche d'Harry avait effleuré ma peau.

La bouche d'Harry…

Et soudain je pique un fard du tonnerre. Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! T'emballes pas, mon cher Draco ! Il va se marier ! Ça c'est le gentil.

Mais peut-être pas, ricane le méchant moi !


	4. Supporter son père?

**Chapitre 3 :** Peut-on réellement… supporter son père ?

On toque à ma porte. Je le sais… mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas envie de me lever ! Mais là, l'illumination ! Et si c'était Harry ? Cela me réveille en un sursaut horrible qui me fait tomber du lit. Et s'il vient m'annoncer qu'il ne se marierait pas avec Gros machin ! Oh ouiiii ! Il ne vient sûrement pas pour rien non ? Peut-être qu'il me donnerait encore un baiser… comme hier, Mais sur la bouche, cette fois-ci ! Et puis ça finirait dans ce lit justement, totalement nu et en sueur ! Oh yeah !

On refrappe.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive !

Encore en plein dans mes fantasmes, je me mets à m'habiller rapidement. Je dois m'y prendre à trois fois pour enfiler mon pantalon puisque la première fois, je le mets à l'envers, la seconde fois je m'étale parterre dans un grand fracas… « Et merde » ai-je grogné. Et ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte que je m'arrête deux secondes pour réfléchir.

…

Harry ne savait pas où j'habitais !

Oh…

Le…

Con !

- Combien de temps feras-tu patienter ton père encore !

J'ouvre la porte en replaçant les mèches rebelles du matin derrière mon oreille. Le grand blond devant moi qui se trouve être mon père mais aussi mon sosie si on omet sa longue tignasse qui lui arrive jusqu'aux fesses et ses traits de vieux me fait un sourire narquois.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tout le monde sauf toi, Père !

- Fils indigne !

Il rit et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte puis l'invite à entrer. Il se presse d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et pose sa drôle de canne qu'il emmène partout avec lui sur ses genoux. C'est une canne noire avec un mini serpent aux yeux constitué de deux émeraudes sur le dessus. Lui est habillé d'une grande veste noire du genre prêtre. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !

Hum… Sans commentaires.

- Un café ?

- Avec plaisir ! Alors mon fils que racontes-tu de nouveau.

- Rien.

Ben oui, il me sort de mon lit un dimanche, me fait croire que c'est Harry… Comment ça je me suis fait des films tout seul ! Mais pas du tout ! En tout cas je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir ! Bon bref… Je lui apporte son café avec un sucre et une petite cuillère puis m'en fait un. Bien noir !

- Allons, allons ! Dis moi tout, tu as des problèmes ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Sirius m'a appelé… Il semblerait que tu ais des problèmes de sommeil…

- Je vais parfaitement bien, père… Cesse de t'en faire.

- Bien sur que je m'en fait ! Est-ce des problèmes du au travail ?

- Non…

- Ton appartement ?

- Non…

- Tes amis !

- Non…

- Ta vie sexuelle ?

- Non…

- Harry Potter ?

- No…

Je me réveille en sursaut et recrache mon café par les trous de nez. Je peux vous l'assurer, c'est tout sauf très bon. Surtout que j'ai failli m'étouffer ! Mon père se lève d'un coup et vient me donner quelques petites tapes amicales sur le dos. Il essuie d'une serviette posée sur la table le café renversé et ensuite s'en prend à mon coin de bouche comme lorsque j'avais six ans ! Je me lève brusquement et me dirige vers ma chambre.

- Je… j-je vais changer de chemise.

Mon père me suit mais s'arrête à l'encadrement de la porte ou il s'y appuie. Il leva un sourcil made in Malfoy et sourit tout en me regardant chercher à la va-vite une autre chemise identique à celle trempée que je porte.

- C'est donc lui…

Suis-je si transparent que cela ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles père !

- Tu ne vois pas ? Un jeune homme brun… Qui ressemble d'un point de vue mental et non physique à ton patron !

- Aah… lui ! Oui je le connais et ?

- Mon fils, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, s'il te plait !

Je laisse mon bras en suspens une seconde tant je suis troublé. Je devrai lui dire ou pas… ? Ça me donnes envie de chialer rien que de parler de lui… et du fait que se sera peut-être impossible… Pourtant… la soirée de hier m'a redonné l'envie de le courtiser peu importe le fait qu'il va se marier. Non, parce que… si Shtruck avait été quelqu'un de bien comme moi ou même Ron Weasley… Je ne pense pas que je m'y serais interposé… Mais là ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, quoi !

- Draco ?

- Hum…

- Alors ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu l'aimes… ?

J'ai un sourire vague… Un regard vague aussi… Complètement plongé dans ses pensées où Il était le roi… Où Lui m'aimait et où Nous vivions ensemble, heureux… Il n'y avait pas que du sexe, il n'y avait pas que moi et surtout, il n'y avait pas Gros con… C'est là où règne son sourire angélique, ses yeux magnifiques, sa peau bronzée, son rire tendre. Là où règne l'amour et l'envie que l'on porte l'un envers l'autre…

- Tu l'aimes ? Me répète-t-il.

- Oh oui… Plus que tous… plus… que tout…

Je tombe à genoux… Mes mains et mon corps tremblent alors que des larmes glissent sur ma joue. La dernière chose que je sens se fut les bras chauds et réconfortant de mon père… Comme après un cauchemar lorsque j'étais petit… comme lorsque je me faisais mal… Après, je m'endors.

Je me réveille une heure plus tard, dans mon lit. J'ai peur que mon père ne me fait faux-bond, c'est pourquoi je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers le salon. Mais heureusement, il est là, à siroter un jus d'orange à la paille en regardant la télé. Il me sourit à mon arrivée.

- Bien dormi ?

- Excuse-m…

- Non, non c'est bon !

Il pose son verre et me montre le fauteuil d'en face. J'y prends place et lui sourit doucement.

- Sirius m'avait prévenu que tu avais des problèmes mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave…

- Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure c'est juste… il me hante… Je l'aime à en devenir fou ! Mais il va se…

- Marier ?

- Oui…

Je me lève brusquement et brandis mon poing.

- Je vais le kidnapper !

Mon père me regarde, atterré, puis éclate de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Pour commencer, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne peux pas… Dis-je me rasseyant.

- Timide ?

- Non !

Mais je rougis.

- C'est juste que… Harry ne veut pas fuir son mariage pour son père. Et il est trop fidèle pour avoir une aventure secrète avec moi. De plus je ne veux pas que son corps, moi ! Pas comme l'autre enflure…

Mon père écarquille les yeux. C'est vrai que je ne m'amuserai jamais à parler du mal de quelqu'un si celui-ci ne m'avais rien fait, même par jalousie ! Il rit légèrement.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer…

- Il n'y pas que ça ! Je… crois que son… « fiancé » n'est pas un homme bien…

- Tu veux que je le fasse tuer ?

- Père !

- C'est juste une suggestion ! Que veux-tu dire par bien ? Il le trompe ? Il le… bat ?

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune preuve mais je dirais les deux. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de dire ça à tous alors que même un type comme Sirius à découvert mon attirance pour Harry. On dira que j'ai agis juste par jalousie… en bref je ne peux rien faire…

- Eh bien… Je peux peut-être…

- Non ! Père, ne fait rien, s'il te plait… je suis sure que je peux me débrouiller seul…

- Peut-être que cette histoire de kidnapping n'était pas stupide en fin de compte ! Rit-il.

Je ris avec lui.

- De toute façon, si tu l'aimes vraiment et si tu le veux vraiment… tu dois réellement être prêt à tout perdre pour lui… tu dois réellement être prêt à tout…

- Je sais… Bref ! Passons !

La conversation dérive vers de sujet plus joyeux tel que : mon père avait acheté une fabrique de jus de fruit ! Pourquoi faire, franchement ! De toute façon, il est tellement riche qu'il peut tout se permettre. Une demi-heure plus tard, il prend congé avec son habituel « Prends soin de toi, mon fils » et c'est plus que vanné que je regagne mon lit pour y plonger la tête la première. Mais à peine dans le pays des songes, la sonnette retend encore.

- Putain de sonnette de merde, je vais la faire désinstaller !

On me recoiffant à peine je me redirige vers la porte et l'ouvre doucement.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour… me vient une voix timide.

Et là, gros blocus ! J'écarquille les yeux et claque la porte. Et merde ! Je la rouvre immédiatement.

- Excu… se-moi… J-je…

- Pas très réveillé ? Rit-il.

- Euh… ouais ! Mais en-entre ! La… le… salon c-c-c'est par là, je reviens tout de suite !

Une fois dans ma chambre, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Bon on se calme ! Ok ! Automutilation ! Je me frappe le front contre la porte plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à me calmer. C'est rien ! C'est vrai, tu as juste Harry Potter, aussi sexy que d'habitude, dans ton salon ! C'est pratiquement rien !

…

Il n'est pas censé avoir mon adresse, bordel de Dieu ! Je me regarde dans une glace et m'horripile encore plus. Je suis torse nu ! Et j'avais même pas remarqué ! Bon il est vrai que je préfère qu'il me voie ainsi qu'avec une grosse tache de café sur le ventre ! J'enfile une chemise en soie blanche et replace mes cheveux avant de le rejoindre. Le tout c'est de bien respirer ! On dirait une femme enceinte !

Il est debout, là devant moi, à regarder un peu partout en se mordant la lèvre. Il porte un jean bleu et un t-shirt vert. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder en long, en large et en travers tant il dégage sur moi ce magnifique sentiment de beauté de dieu grecque !

- Mon apparte te plait ?

Il se retourne brusquement et rougit.

- Oui ! Il est très… différent de là… où je vis.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir vivre ici, ries-je.

Ta gueule, Draco, ta gueule !

- Euh… un café ?

- Avec plaisir…

- Ok…

J'allume la cafetière pour la troisième fois de la matinée et me sers un jus d'orange.

- Assis toi, si tu veux, tu ne payeras pas plus !

Il rit. C'est bien ! Là tu gères, sérieux ! Un à zéro pour toi ! Bon si on ne compte pas que Harry ait déjà mille point d'avance… Enfin bref, il s'assit sur mon canapé tant aimé aujourd'hui et relève sa tête vers moi.

- Tu dois te demander qu'est-ce que je fais ici sûrement ?

- Je me le demande, en effet… Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en dire la raison !

- Ah… si, si… Eh bien, je suis venu t'inviter à un déjeuner avec des amis.

Je lui tends la tasse qu'il prend puis m'assoit.

- Merci. Je n'avais pas ton numéro alors j'ai demandé à mon père mais il m'a juste donné ton adresse, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Je ne dis pas non pour le déjeuner…

Il sourit et baisse la tête soudainement.

- Je suis désolé pour hier…

- Pour ton fiancé ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis que…

- Non, non… Pour le baiser…

- Oh…

- Je ne voulais pas du tout te mettre dans une position inconfortable.

Une position inconfortable… une position inconfortable ! Mais j'y suis déjà à cent pour cent dans cette foutue position inconfortable ! A chaque fois que je baisse les yeux sur toi ! J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer dans mes bras, de te faire des choses… Oh la ! On se calme !

Je lui souris.

- Tu ne m'as pas déranger pour un sou !

- Ouf… tant mieux…

Je vais commettre un meurtre ! Soudain il se lève.

- Eh bien je vais…

- Non attends ! Maintenant que tu es là, me laisseras-tu te soigner ?

Il regarde son bras et sa main toujours bandée.

- ça va mieux, tu sais…

- Oui c'est ça, prends pour un con !

- Oh non, je…

- T'inquiètes… assis-toi et laisses-moi faire !

Je me rends dans ma salle de bain et prends ce dont j'avais besoin avant de retourner dans le salon. Je m'assois sur la table en face de lui. On est tellement proche que nos genoux se toucher mais je réussi à calmer les battements de mon cœur… Je prends sa main.

- Alors voyons voir ça !

- Je peux voir ton diplôme de médecin ?

Je ris tout en commençant à masser sa main de la crème pour les brûlures.

- Lequel ! Celui que j'ai raté ou celui que j'ai brûlé ?

- Tu ne me rassures pas vraiment ! Rit-il.

Je relève sa manchette pour passer de l'arnica sur son épaule blessée.

- Combien de crèmes différentes tu as ?

- Une centaine ! Mon père a carrément ramené la pharmacie chez moi ! Il a toujours eu peur que je me fasse mal et ça depuis que je suis gosse. Un vrai papa poule !

Je refais lentement le bandage, profitant de ces instants précieux à ses cotés. Une fois terminé, je lève les yeux pour la première fois, depuis que j'avais commencé, vers son visage et le vois rouge et se mordant la lèvre. Ces lèvres, roses rouges… douce… Eh là se fus plus fort que moi ! Je penche ma tête vers lui et pose ma bouche sur la sienne, tant désirée…

Je m'attends à un refus, qu'il me repousse… Mais il ne fait rien. Je le questionne du regard, il ferme les yeux… et presse un peu plus sur mes lèvres. J'en suis heureux… Plus que jamais ! Il m'accepte ! Il m'accepte. Je lâche sa main pour le prendre par la taille et l'embrasser encore plus fort. Pinçant ses lèvres des miennes, mon autre main vient prendre doucement son menton pour le relever.

Et c'est lui qui quémanda plus… Ne faire qu'un de nos langues. Les faire danser comme il faisait déjà danser mon cœur… comme on faisait danser nos corps la veille. Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête… Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il pense que je n'en veux qu'à son corps ! C'est pourquoi je le relâche doucement. J'ai peur qu'en reprenant conscience, il ne s'enfuit en s'excusant comme dans tous les mauvais film à l'eau de roses.

C'est la première chose que je m'attendais de lui lorsque nos regards se recroisent dans l'attente que l'autre fasse un geste… Je m'attends à tout… sauf à ce qu'une larme glisse sur sa joue… J'écarquille les yeux.

- Harry ?

J'avais murmuré son nom, paniqué et angoissé… Je n'aurais pas dû ? Question stupide ! Bien sûr que je n'aurais pas dû ! Non, mais quel…

- Est-ce que tu peux… recommencer ?

… con… Heiiiiin ?

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, alors ?

- On… on ne m'a jamais embrasser comme ça…

- Même pas ton fiancé !

- Han… Surtout lui !

Il se lève soudainement.

- Excuse-moi…

- Non… c'est à moi de m'excuser…

Il a un rire sans joie.

- Quel piètre mari je vais faire, d'être tomber amoureux d'un autre…

J'en fus plus que surpris alors qu'il se mord la lèvre. Je lui souris puis baissz les yeux. « Si tu l'aimes vraiment et si tu le veux vraiment… tu dois réellement être prés à tout perdre pour lui… tu dois réellement être prés à tout… »

- Harry ?

- Hum…

- Ça ne te fera rien si je te kidnappe ?


	5. Passer d'ennemi à ami?

**Chapitre 4 :** Peut-on réellement… passer d'ennemi à ami ?

Harry éclate de rire ! Bon c'est bon signe ça, non ? Il me tend la main que je prend sans chercher à comprendre puis m'emmène vers la porte.

- Allons-y ! Ron nous attend !

Je prends mes clefs, enfile mes chaussures puis sors avec lui (dans le sens propre malheureusement ! Snif !)

- Prenons ma voiture.

- Hum !

Je m'assois derrière le volant et lui à côté de moi. Mais je ne démarre pas tout de suite. J'ai envie de faire durer ce moment, où il n'y a juste que lui et moi et personne d'autre, pas de chien pour aboyer (comprenez « Shtruk ») pas de pères un peu trop collants, pas d'amis insatiables ! Et les mots sortent de ma pensée :

- Tu l'aimes ?

Il comprend de suite de qui je veux parler et baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Son bandage maintenant parfaitement mis, il n'a plus de grimace à toucher sa main. Je lève ma tête vers lui et attends. Mon cœur part encore en trombe, tellement que j'ai peur qu'il ne l'entende… Il fronce soudainement les sourcils et est presque en colère lorsqu'il murmure :

- Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à aimer chez lui ? A part son argent.

- Quitte-le !

- Je… ne peux pas…

- Si ! Tu le peux ! Ton père et moi sommes assez intelligents pour remplacer l'argent de cet homme ! Je ne veux plus qu'il te touche…

En disant ça, j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, bandée, et il tourne la tête honteux… Cela me met dans une colère noire. Alors c'est vrai en plus ! Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse aussi fort et tendrement que je le peux. Encore une fois, il m'étonne en continuant le baiser. Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et appuie encore sur mes lèvres. Deux baisers d'un coup, je crois que ma tête va exploser !

- Harry… murmure-je contre ses lèvres.

- Shhh…

Je sens contre ses joues quelque chose d'humide. Il pleure encore ! Je m'éloigne de son visage mais il le cache sur mon épaule.

- J'ai l'air pathétique.

J'ai un rire crispé. Lui ! pathétique ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! J'ai l'impression de rêver !

- Je me sens si mal et si bien à la fois ! Depuis le dîner ! ! Je sais… que là tu avais déjà essayé de m'embrasser.

Je rougis…

- Je n'arrivais pas enlever ton visage de ma tête ! C'est comme si tu me hantais… tes yeux… ta douceur… Je vais me marier mais le seul homme à qui je pense, c'est toi…

Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je ne me sens pas coupable ? Peut-être parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Et sûrement mille fois plus que cet homme !

- Harry… je t'aime…

Il s'arrête de pleurer et relève lentement la tête… Mais ses larmes redoublent malgré son sourire qui naît doucement.

- C'est… c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça…

- Cette fois-ci je vais le tuer ! M'exclame-je en démarrant la voiture.

Il éclate de rire mais reprend mon cou en faisant baisser ma tête jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un troisième baiser. Je lâche le volant pour entourer sa taille contre moi le serrant le plus fort que je peux mais avec toute la tendresse que je peux donner. Soudain, il me lâche brusquement et sors de la voiture. Je l'arrête et sors à mon tour.

- Excuse-moi… excuse-moi… je…

Il passe une main sur son visage et fait quelques pas au hasard comme s'il était perdu. J'ai le temps de faire le tour de la voiture pour le prendre par les bras. Je le prends ensuite par le menton mais il se refuse un regard pour moi.

- Harry regarde-moi. S'il te plait, regarde-moi…

Il lève enfin ses yeux vers moi et je vois de nouvelles larmes qui montent…

- Je ne peux pas, murmure-t-il. Je le dois… pour mon père.

- Harry, nous n'avons pas besoin de ton sacrifice…

- Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?

- Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé depuis tellement de temps… Parce que tu es beau, timide et doux… fragile aussi… Harry je t'aime.

Je vois qu'il hésite, il veux m'embrasser mais se retient, il vacille entre sa conscience et son corps.

- Il y a un proverbe qui dit, chuchote-t-il, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore…

Je hoche la tête.

- Mais ma raison me hurle de ne rien faire et de laisser les choses comme elles sont. Moi aussi je t'aime Draco… Plus que mon père même… mais je ne veux pas lui faire de tord après tous ce qu'il a fait pour moi… Il m'a recueilli à un an et c'est occupé de moi avec tout l'amour qu'il aurait donné à son propre fils.

- Har…

- Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas, essaie de comprendre et ne rend pas la tâche plus dure qu'elle ne l'aie, je t'en pris…

Je me mords les lèvres alors que mon regard se fait triste. Il le remarque et détourne les yeux. Si près du but et pourtant si loin ! J'en pleurerais alors que mon cœur se déchire, son corps me brûle. Je baisse les yeux et le libère. Je ne chercherais jamais à l'avoir par la force, jamais si c'est contre son gré… Je recule légèrement puis hoche la tête.

- Si tel est ton désir Harry. Mais sache que je serrais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Et si ce chacal ose encore te toucher, je jure qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfant ! Allez monte !

- Je ne sais pas si…

- T'inquiètes ! Je ne ferais rien.

Nous remontons dans la voiture et il se tord sur son siège.

- Merci, me murmure-t-il.

- Ne me remercie pas ! Vous n'êtes pas encore marier, non ? Il me reste donc encore une semaine pour te prouver que tu as une meilleure solution que cette ordure !

Je rallume ma caisse et il baisse la tête mais je peux voir un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Oui quoiqu'il arrive je serais là… et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

On arrive sur le parking du restaurant le plus huppé du quartier. Déjà je vois, devant, les amis de Harry, dont Weasley, Hermione Granger, la bassiste, Pansy Parkinson, la guitariste électrique et trois autres que je ne reconnais pas. En m'approchant pourtant je vois avec des grands yeux ronds Blaise. Pour faire bonne impression devant mon pas encore homme je dis « bonjour » (sans grimacer je vous jure !) à tout le monde et m'exclame :

- Eh bien Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dis moi ?

Il rit et me frappe amicalement dans le dos.

- Je peux te retourner la même question !

- Harry m'a invité et toi.

- Je vais déjeuner avec mon petit ami.

En disant cela il attrape la main de Ron Weasley qui pose sa tête sur son épaule. Je ris. Quelle chance ! Moi, seule mon épaule frôle celle de Harry mais rien que cette caresse me réchauffe. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se retient de sourire.

- Harry, fit Pansy Parkinson, ton fiancé se ramène.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils avant de prendre la main d'Hermione Granger et de la faire rentrer dans le bâtiment. Alors je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas l'apprécier ! Blaise viens vers moi et me prends par l'épaule.

- Allez entre, c'est Harry qui paye !

- Eh, s'exclame celui-ci en riant.

Je voulais attendre avec lui mais déjà on me tire à l'intérieur suivit des deux autres que l'on m'avait présenté comme étant Seamus Finigan et Dean Thomas. Je jette quand même un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde froncer les sourcils vers Harry. Il lui pose une question que je n'entends pas dans le brouhaha du restaurant et le brun répond par un haussement d'épaule. Cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à Machin truc ! Si seulement je pouvais le frapper ! Un bazooka ! Il me faut un bazooka ! Oh oui ! je vais demander à mon père, il doit bien en avoir un ou deux qui traîne !

On nous conduit à une table et je suis placé devant mon bel mais pas encore homme… Je crois que je vais détester ces mots à la fin… « Pas encore ». Le déjeuner débute avec aisance et douceur malgré le fait que Moche ne dit rien mais qu'il semble en colère. Alors que l'on finissait l'entrée, il ne tient plus et dit à Harry :

- Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu as mis ta voiture ?

Je fais tilt. Ben oui bien sûr, il n'a pas pu venir chez moi à pied ! Quel con. Alors que Harry allait répondre je le coupe.

- Elle doit être chez moi… enfin, ricane-je, devant chez moi.

Tout le monde se tait alors que Celui dont je ne prononcerais jamais le nom me jette des yeux en éclair.

- Et… peut-on savoir… ce qu'elle fait devant chez toi ?

- Harry a eut la gentillesse de venir me chercher pour partager votre déjeuner. En revenant je n'ai pas fait attention qu'il avait une voiture et ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoique soit… Nous sommes revenus avec ma voiture.

- Tu sais comme je suis, rajoute Harry en riant. Totalement tête en l'air !

L'autre nous regarde tour à tour puis ouvre sa gueule de serpent et s'exclame :

- Oui, et on peut se demander à quoi tu pensais à ce moment là !

Le brun baisse la tête, le rouge aux joues. Il semble embarrassé. Je vois Blaise sourire malicieusement et me lève brusquement.

- Excusez-moi ! Une envie pressante !

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et une fois dedans me rince le visage. Je sens que je vais très mal finir ce déjeuner si cela continuait ! Entre Blaise qui se fout de ma gueule et l'autre qui veut casser celle d'Harry… Je vais commettre des meurtres ! Il faut absolument que je me procure un bazooka ou une bonne mitraillette.

Tout à coup la sonnerie de mon portable retend en me faisant sursauter comme un malade. Je décroche.

- Allo ?

« Draco, c'est Sirius. Je te dérange ? »

- Non…

« Ok hum, tu es près des bureaux ? J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide ! Je suis totalement débordé ! Des millions de chose à… »

- J'arrive tout de suite !

« Merci ! Je sais qu'on est dimanche et que c'est ton jour de repos mais… »

- T'inquiètes ! J'arrive.

Je sors de la pièce le portable à la main. Mes compagnons se retournent tous vers moi et je leur souris.

« Je te revaudrais ça ! »

- Compte là-dessus !

« Non, je te ju… »

Et je raccroche en riant. Au fond de moi j'étais heureux de fuir cette table maudite avec mon amour maudit et mes angoisses maudites ! Ouais aussi avec mes envies de meurtre… maudites !

- Désolé, le devoir m'appelle… Ton père, dis-je à Harry en soupirant et en souriant en même temps.

Je serres la main de tous, embrasse les filles, me fait broyer la main et soudain, pris d'une envie irrésistible, j'embrasse Harry sur la joue.

- A bientôt, dis-je à tous, tout en évitant le regard assassin de Machin et celui surpris et amusé de mon magnifique mais toujours pas encore homme…

Ils me font un sourire et je m'en vais. Arrivé dans la voiture, tout mon stresse revient avec brusquerie et je pose un moment ma tête contre mon volant, laissant mon cœur ralentir lentement… Puis je quitte cet endroit.

- Ah Draco ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir !

Notre ancien bureau ressemble à un capharnaüm ! J'entre dans la pièce avec les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Il y avait des papiers de partout, des piles de dossiers parterre dont certains ont des mensurations d'homme ! Sirius se trouve derrière son bureau rempli à ras bord, une pile d'une dizaine de dossiers portant le tampon « FAIT » à ses pieds.

- Nom de dieu, Sirius mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ça !

- C'est notre travail que nous allons devoir entreprendre d'ici les six prochains jours !

- Tu te fous de moi !

- J'aimerais bien ! Te souviens-tu, lorsque tu as muté, je t'ai dit que nous ne prenions pas les dossiers à moins de dix milles dollars ?

J'hoche la tête en traversant cette jungle de papiers pour venir près de lui.

- Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis !

- Pourquoi ?

- Le contrat avec Rich Colow s'élève à la facture de treize milliards de dollars, voilà pourquoi nous avions absolument besoin de ce mariage !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Pourtant c'est simple ! Tu les as vu comme moi non, ces marques sur sa peau et ces fractures ! Je ne laisserais pas Harry une seconde de plus avec cet homme ! Nous avons une semaine pour finaliser tous ces contrats, Draco. Après quoi, si nous cassons celui du père de Stan, nous aurons assez d'argent pour combler le vide que cela laissera. Pas une perte, pas un sou de gaspillé, pas une vie de gâcher ! Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour me laisser embobiner de la sorte !

Cette dernière phrase est à peine murmurée alors qu'il retourne sans plus à son travail, mais je ne cherche pas et jette mes clefs de voiture sur mon bureau. J'attrape une pile de dossier et me mets de suite au travail. Je vois pourquoi Sirius a fait emmener tous les dossiers ici, la plupart demande un entretien direct avec le patron. Mais rien de bien longtemps, cinq, dix minutes. Une signature, une poignée de main, et le tour est joué. J'ouvre par deux les dossiers, compose tellement de numéros que ma tête à la fin de la journée semble prête à exploser !

- Pourquoi ne pas se faire aider par nos employer ? demande-je à mon associé après des heures de travail.

Ma veste est parterre, ma chemise est à moitié ouverte, j'ai de l'encre sur les mains et un crayon sur mon oreille. Je ressemble plus à rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour l'amour de sa vie ! Sirius est dans le même état que moi. Son regard se fronce sur le dossier qu'il referme et va déposer sur la table de ce qui était terminé, le parterre étant comblé.

- Parce que nous sommes dimanche, qu'ils sont tous occupés et que la moitié est en vacance d'hiver ! Et puis c'est à moi de régler mes conneries !

Je souris. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais mon patron ! Non ? Jamais ? Va falloir y remédier !

- Et puis, rit Sirius. Je crois qu'après ça, ce sera parfaitement dans ton droit de me la demander…

- Te la demander ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

- La main de mon fils !

Je ris avec lui et lui lance un bouquin qu'il rattrape.

- Draco ! Tu rougis !

- Salop !

- Est-ce une manière de parler à son associé !

- Traître, oui ! Tu as tout dit à mon père !

- Si on part de ce sens, ton père aussi est un traître. Il m'a tout dit !

J'hochai négativement la tête en soupirant. Quelle incorruptible paire de traître ces deux-là ! Nous fûmes interrompus par un employé qui frappa à la porte de notre bureau. Sirius lui donna le feu vert pour ouvrir et celui-ci fut surpris du dérangement. Il s'avança vers le patron, un dossier à la main.

- Le contrat avec la marque Corbeau est bientôt terminé, ils demandent s'ils peuvent la renouveler pour l'année prochaine. Il faut votre accord et votre signature.

- Oui, oui, donnez ! Dîtes-leur, ajouta-t-il en signant rapidement, qu'ils seront les bienvenus pour les dix prochaines années !

L'homme hoche avant de s'en aller. Le soir approche et l'heure de la fermeture sonne mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller car nous n'avons même pas entamé le quart des dossiers malgré notre acharnement. Sirius semble du même avis que moi car il ne bouge pas d'un poil plongé dans le cinquantième dossier.

- Tu as bien noté tous les rendez-vous ! Me demande-t-il s'en se relever.

- Oui, t'inquiètes… Demain nous devrons courir de partout, ça va être horrible !

- C'est vrai ! Que peut-on réellement faire par amour, ricane-t-il.

- La véritable question, lui dis-je en signant le dossier fini, c'est que peut-on ne PAS faire… par amour !

- Exact.

Soudain il me regarde intensément.

- Draco… ?

- Hum ?

- Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Fais en sorte que Harry tombe amoureux de toi…


	6. Se sentir si bien et si mal?

**Chapitre 5 :** Peut-on réellement… Se sentir si bien et si mal à la fois

J'écarquille les yeux puis soudain ris.

- Quoi ? Cela ne te plait pas ?

- D'abord, comment veux-tu que je prenne le temps de m'entretenir avec lui avec tout notre boulot ! Ensuite… je ne l'obligerais pas à tomber amoureux de moi, cela se fera seulement s'il veut et pas autrement ! Et puis…

Je souris, les yeux dans le vide, heureux.

- Je crois bien qu'il est déjà totalement sous mon charme !

- Ça il n'y a pas de doute ! Aller, bossons !

Quelques minutes après, on frappe encore à la porte. Sirius et moi nous regardions, surpris. A cette heure, tous les employés devaient être rentrés chez eux !

- Entrez, ordonnes-je.

On est doublement surpris car c'est l'objet de notre travail qui entre. Harry sourit, légèrement surpris de tant de dossiers et de papiers partout.

- Je vous dérange ? Sûrement, se répond-t-il sans attendre.

- Non, non c'est bon… dis-je en me levant et en m'étirant. On… on allait justement prendre une pause.

Sirius hoche la tête et sort de derrière son bureau. Je prends le dossier que je viens de terminer et l'emmène jusqu'à la table avant de revenir près des deux autres. Je ne peux regarder Harry dans les yeux alors je leur propose un café qu'ils acceptent. Ainsi, dos au deux autres, j'entends Harry me dire :

- Stan m'a ramené chez toi pour que je reprenne ma voiture, mais j'ai voulu t'attendre pour te le dire. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas venu. Comme tu n'étais pas joignable je suis venu voir au bureau si tout allais bien. Tu es parti si précipitamment du déjeuner ce midi !

- Déjeuner ? Draco, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en train de déjeuner ! Si j'avais su…

- Pas de problème, si je n'avais pas eu l'envie de venir, je ne saurais pas venu, tu me connais Sirius depuis le temps !

- C'est vrai.

Je reviens vers eux et tend son vers à Harry. Celui-ci me sourit mais si tristement que j'en ai le cœur brisé. Quel con moi alors ! Je viens de dire que le déjeuner avec Harry s'était mal passé !

- Euh… c'est bien que tu aies repris ta voiture ! T-tu n'as pas eu de problème avec H…

Nom de dieu, j'ai faillis l'appeler Hulk ! Quoique ça n'aurait pas été si dramatique !

- Avec ton fiancé ?

- Non, non… C'est vrai qu'il l'a très mal pris mais… je m'en fiche pas mal…

Soudain il regard son père en écarquillant les yeux.

- Enfin n-non… c'est juste qu-qu'il est… trop protecteur !

Sirius hoche la tête en lui souriant.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je dois aller au seul endroit où vous ne pourrais pas aller à ma place !

Allez ! Le coup de l'envie pressante, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! En plus, c'est moi qui aurais dû la faire, là ! Harry rit puis se tourne vers moi. Ces joues rosirent et il baisse les yeux.

- Je suis désolé pour le dé…

- Pourquoi dois-tu t'excuser pour des trucs que tu ne fais pas ?

- Si j'étais moins tête en l'air, cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait trouvé un moyen pour m'accabler. Je crois que ton fiancé ne m'aime pas vraiment et il a de quoi !

Je m'assois sur le seul rebord non pris du bureau de Sirius, face à Harry, et boit mon café d'une traite. Le brun regarde un peu partout et me demande :

- C'est quoi tous ça ?

- Du travail en retard accumulé !

- Aah…

Il se mord la lèvre et évite mon regard alors que celui-ci s'est enfin décidé à ne voir que lui.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- As-tu pensé à la possibilité que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu ?

- Draco… soupire-t-il.

- S'il te plait, réponds juste à la question !

Il hésite puis réponds :

- Oui j'y ai pensé… J'y pense tout le temps si tu veux tout savoir.

- Et que feras-tu s'il n'avait pas lieu !

Ses yeux touchent enfin les miens alors qu'il relève doucement la tête. Des secondes passent ainsi sans que rien ne soit tenté. Puis il se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues. Le baiser qu'il m'offre me fait flamber. Alors tous ses dossiers autour de moi commencent enfin à avoir une signification ! Alors l'amour que je lui porte semble déborder… Alors je crois que cette semaine sera la plus vibrante de ma vie ! Je l'attrape par la taille, et le colle un peu plus à moi. Sa langue joue avec la mienne comme un chat et mon cœur s'accélère. Je sens le sien taper plus fort aussi, il m'entoure le cou, s'appuie contre mes épaules.

Il n'y a plus rien… Je ne sens plus rien que lui et moi, et cette table qui nous supporte. Je ne sens plus rien que l'envie de le déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour ici même… de salir tous ses dossiers de sa transpiration mêlée à son plaisir. Déjà ma main soulève son t-shirt vert et redessine ses muscles et sa taille fine et magnifique… Elle caresse son corps, et, taquine, remonte son flanc jusqu'à son téton durci par le plaisir. Plus rien ne me contrôle que son corps et mon cœur…

Harry s'écarte brusquement de moi, comme s'il se réveillait, aidé par la chasse d'eau des toilettes. Il essuie la bave sur son menton et replace son t-shirt. Moi je passe une main fébrile dans ma chevelure qu'il semble avoir pris plaisir à défaire. Je refais rapidement ma queue de cheval et juste au moment où je l'ai fini, Sirius arrive.

Mon cœur ralentit lentement mais je croise le regard de Harry qui se mord la lèvre avec un sourire amusé et désolé. Il baisse d'un coup sec les yeux pour me montrer… que j'ai une érection ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Nom de dieu… Je me relève brusquement et attrape ma tasse.

- Je vais me faire un autre café.

Harry rit et je lui envoie un regard malicieux. A ce que je peux voir je ne suis pas le seul à réagir et lorsqu'il remarque son propre dilemme, il rougit brusquement. Sirius, bien sûr en maître d'art, fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu.

- Alors Harry, à part cela tout va bien ? Stan va bien ?

Vraiment impitoyable cet homme !

- A-ah euh… o-oui, très… très bien ! Bon il faut que j'y aille !

Il embrasse son père et me tend la main lorsque je revins. Je la regarde sans faire un geste en haussant un sourcil, puis me baisse sur lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

- A bientôt.

Il rougit et part rapidement. Avant de fermer la porte, il a un dernier regard pour nous deux. Son sourire nous réchauffe.

- Il faut le sauver, murmure Sirius dès qu'il referma la porte. Il faut le sauver !

- Absolument !

Je retourne à mon bureau et pose ma tasse, attrapant un nouveau dossier au passage.

- Totalement sous ton charme, hein ! Fit Sirius en souriant.

Je ris.

7h00, le réveil sonne dans mon oreille comme un tambour. Ma nuque me fait un mal de chien. Ah, je vous jure le bureau, ce n'est véritablement pas un bon coussin ! J'ai un papier collé à mon visage et j'ai l'impression de sentir la chaussette pas fraîche ! Comment ça ce n'est pas compatible ! Meuuh si ! Lorsque ma vue se fait plus net, je peux voir que Sirius est dans le même état que moi ! Sauf que lui ne semble pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il lève le regard vers moi et me sourit.

- Bien dormi ?

- Euh… à peu près ! Excuse-moi je…

- Non, non c'est bon ! J'ai dormi tout mon samedi, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas sommeil.

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Lui demande-je en me levant et m'étirant.

Il retira ses lunettes et se pinça le nez.

- Juste quelques heures ! Rentrons chez nous. Je fais un brin de toilette et je prends les cinq premiers rendez vous. Tu prendras les cinq suivant… et on se retrouve ici, je t'invite pour un petit déjeuner copieux, ça te va ?

Je ris et hoche la tête. Puis on se lève et je prends trois ou quatre dossiers avec moi.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

- Pas tant qu'Harry sera dans mon lit et les caisses de l'entreprise renflouées !

Sirius rit et on quitte le bureau. Mais soudain il repart dedans précipitamment et revint un peu plus tard avec une dizaine d'enveloppe.

- Il ne faudrait pas oublier de les poster ! Si jamais certain rendez-vous échoue nous aurons toujours ceux internationaux !

- Oui, oui…

Arrivé chez moi, je pars directement sous la douche. Ainsi je vide mon esprit comme l'eau qui coule sur mon corps. La nuit de hier était courte mais malheureusement, très peu fructueuse. Si tous ces nouveaux contrats marchent, nous n'atteindrons, par calcule, que dans les dix millions de dollars ! C'est-à-dire seulement dix pour cent de notre chiffre… je soupire… Franchement moi je suis prêt à tout perdre rien que pour Harry ! Rien que pour l'avoir pour moi ! Pour une fois je suis à la hauteur de ma réputation : totalement égoïste ! Mais est-ce vraiment un défaut, sur ce cas-là ? J'espère bien que non.

J'éteins l'eau et m'emmitoufle dans un peignoir de soie d'une douceur sans égale… enfin si j'omets les caresses de mon petit brun… Oui je sais, pas encore ! Mais ça ne serait que tarder ! Mon premier rendez-vous est à huit heures, j'ai encore quinze minutes. Je m'habille rapidement et reprends ma voiture jusqu'au lieu de l'entretien.

Une heure après, j'ai cinq sur cinq contrats d'effectués… Et c'est plutôt fier de moi que je reviens au bureau. J'ai la surprise d'y trouver Harry accompagné de triple ours brun. Sirius a dégagé une des tables et a disposé du café, des croissants, des pains aux chocolats et des petits gâteaux au beurre, le tout dégageant une odeur extrêmement délicieuse. Cela me met directement de bonne humeur en plus des contrats remportés. Je rentre dans mon bureau, enjoué et souriant et tends une main chaleureuse à l'autre abruti me fichant qu'il me l'écrase proprement. Rien ne peut enterrer ma joie. Surtout de voir Harry de si bon matin !

Je penche sur lui et l'embrasse sur la joue comme j'ai pris la manie de le faire. Il ne dit rien, au contraire rougit et me sourit encore plus alors… pourquoi m'en priver ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que Hulk me foudroie du regard comme si je venais de le caresser la… Calme ton esprit, Draco, calme ton esprit ! Je m'assoie en face des deux fiancés… Arrrgh ! Comme ça me fait mal de le dire ! C'est horrible ! Même si je sais qu'ils ne le resteront pas longtemps ! Mouhahahaha… Hum, hum ! On ne dira rien ok ?

- Alors ? Me demande mon associé après m'avoir servi une tasse de café. Comment ça s'est passé de ton coté ?

- Cinq sur cinq. Ils étaient tous enchantés de faire affaire avec nous. Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Répond-t-il entre deux gorgé. Et en plus j'ai posté les lettres. Autant prendre le tout.

Harry rit soudainement. On le regarde tous et lorsqu'il le remarque, il rougit.

- Vous parlez toujours de chose que je ne comprends pas. On dirait des messages codés que seul vous deux pouvez comprendre.

- C'est pourtant simple, Harry… répond Sirius avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Il plisse les yeux malicieusement et se tourne vers l'intrus à cette « table ».

- Pourquoi tu ne lui expliquerais pas, Stan ? Ton père est bien du même domaine que nous ?

- Ouais euh…

Il hésite et je souris. Son père est peut-être le cerveau de leur entreprise mais il semblerait que lui se soit juste les muscles ! Je doute même qu'il ne sache épeler le mot « contrat ». Jusqu'au bout je l'aurais descendu ce type, non ? Sérieux, j'ai hâte que nous résilions ce foutu contrat à la con ! Maintenant qu'on en est là, cela fait un an que j'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais ! C'est pas compliquer non ? Trois mots, sept lettres…

- Je ne m'occupe pas trop des affaires de mon père… Je vis juste grâce à son argent et puis basta… ce qu'il fait m'importe peu !

Et c'est moi que l'on traite de pourri gâter ? Ça c'est la meilleure. Sirius plisse un peu plus les yeux alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Là j'ai bien peur qu'il sorte une grosse connerie !

- Alors… pourquoi avoir accepter ce mariage arrangé ?

- Vous rigolez !

Ah ! Il montre un peu d'humanité, peut-être qu'il va nous prouver le contraire de ce que nous pensons ! Malheureusement, il a du sauté tous les cours de délicatesse étant jeune car il passe un bras autour des épaules de MON brun et sourit comme le con qu'il est. Pardon !

- C'est une rock star ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance !

Je serre les poings alors que je vois le regard de Harry dévier vers le mur. Il est triste ! C'est peint sur son visage, aussi flagrant que De Vinci a peint la Joconde ! Mais quel idiot ce type ! J'ai vraiment envie de lui fracasser la tronche ! Heureusement, la sonnerie de mon portable retend en même temps qu'on frappe à la porte du bureau. Je me lève et m'excuse au près des autres. Une fois au fond de la salle et sûr que personne n'entendrait ma discussion, je décroche. C'est mon père.

- Oui ?

« Oui ? C'est comme ça que tu salues ton père ? »

- Père… Je soupire.

Je vois de loin l'un de nos employés entrer dans la salle et discuter avec Sirius en lui tendant une feuille.

« Je te dérange ? »

- Oui, très ! Je suis en plein déjeuner avec Harry Potter, vois-tu !

« Oh la, la ! Et ça avance ? »

- Pas vraiment, son abruti de fiancé est là aussi.

Mon père rit alors que je souris. Puis il redevint sérieux.

« J'aurais besoin de toi, mon fils ! J'aimerais que tu m'aides à choisir la couleur du vinyle des fauteuils du restaurant. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Sirius est parti avec l'homme et il ne reste que Harry qui s'est retourné vers moi et l'autre qui se goinfre encore. Le brun me sourit et j'en fais tout autant.

- Quel restaurant, père ?

« Celui que j'ai acheté ! »

- Et pourquoi as-tu acheté un restaurant ?

« Rooo ! Ne fais pas ton vilain fiston et réponds-moi ! Tu es libre cette semaine ou la suivante ? »

- Non ! Et je ne pense pas être libre avant une dizaine d'année, si c'est pour une histoire de… couleur !

« Dracooooo ! S'il te plait ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le nez pour ça ! »

- Fais appelle à un styliste !

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ?

- Je suis publicitaire, père ! Pas styliste !

« Où est la différence ? Je t'offrirais ce que tu veux ! »

J'allais de nouveau répondre par la négation quand soudain j'ai une idée qui me fait sourire un peu. Mon regard rencontre de nouveau le brun qui semble m'attendre avec beaucoup d'impatience. Lui et l'autre truc n'ont pas grand-chose à se dire à ce que je peux voir.

- Tu n'aurais pas un bazooka sous la main par hasard ?

Il éclate de rire.

« Passe me voir dès que tu as un instant ! »

Et il raccroche. Je souris un peu plus, puis lève les yeux vers Harry qui continu à me regarder et soudain je vois une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Miam miam, mon petit brun aurait-il une soudaine envie ? Il faut dire que dans ma magnifique chemise de soie blanche… non ce n'est pas la même que d'habitude ! Tsss… Ah ! Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Sirius de faire diversion pour l'autre imbécile et… Mieux ! Je bloque l'ascenseur avec juste Harry et moi dedans ! Et voilà, j'ai maintenant des images absolument mais alors pas du tout sexuelles de lui et moi dans l'ascenseur ! Et si Hulk glissait sur une banane et tombait par la fenêtre ! Hum… Non ! Au bazooka c'est mieux ! Je sais, parfois mes pensées ne sont pas très cohérentes. Je m'avance de nouveau vers la table et Harry me sourit ! Il veut me tuer, j'en suis certain ! Il se lève.

- Mon père m'a dit de te dire de descendre au quatrième étage dès que tu as fini. Je t'accompagne.

- Moi aussi. Grogna le singe.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, grince-je en serrant les dents.

Dommage pour le coup de la panne d'ascenseur ! Nous descendons donc et à peine les portes s'ouvrent-elles que le bruit des employés nous débouche les oreilles ! C'est une vraie cacophonie ici. Je vois le premier Sirius, lunettes sur le nez qui regarde une grande télé, trois hommes à ses cotés. On s'approche de lui et je lui tapote l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers, je peux voir à son air défaitiste que quelque chose c'est mal passé. Il s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Nous venons de perdre un gros client… j'ai bien peur… qu'on y arrive pas à temps…

En disant cela, il regarde Harry et je me tourne vers lui. Celui-ci nous interroge du regard sans comprendre. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me décompose sur place. J'ai mal. C'est pas possible la putain de client de merde de sa connerie de se retirer maintenant à la con ! Et je dis pas de gros mots !

Je vais chialer !


	7. Enlever une personne?

**Chapitre 6 :** Peut-on réellement… enlever une personne ?

9h00. J'ai mal au crâne. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger, j'ai trop mal. De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de bouger… J'aimerais que ma couverture m'étouffe, qu'elle me tue sur le coup ! Que mon lit se referme sur ma tête et me décapite ! Qu'une des lattes transperce le matelas et me déchire le cœur ! Le cœur… Je crois qu'il est déjà déchiré…

Papa, que j'ai maleuh ! Ah je sais ce qu'il me faut ! Une corde ! Mouhahaha… Quoique… Il faudrait pour cela que je me lève et j'en ai pas vraiment envie. Et si jamais… Tiens on toque à ma porte. Qui c'est qui viens me faire chier mon jour de totale dépression ! Je ne préfère pas répondre, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de me lever. Mais voilà, le gens n'ayant pas compris que je voulais me suicider, celui-ci rentra dans MA maison parce que je n'avais pas fermé la porte à clef, et m'appela.

Oh mon dieu, c'est justement pour cette voix-ci que j'allais me suicider ! Je me damnerais pour l'entendre juste gémir mon prénom avec autant de sensualité que je pourrais le lui arracher. Je m'enfonce dans mon coussin alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux ! J'espère qu'il s'en ira maintenant ! Part ! Part ! Part !

- Draco… ?

Et merde ! Je ne réponds toujours pas et fais semblant de dormir. Cela ne le dissuade pas plus et il s'approche en répétant plus lentement mon nom. Aucune réaction. Je n'ose pas poser les yeux sur lui, j'ai peur de me faire plus de mal. Il s'assoit sur le lit juste à mes cotés et ses doigts m'électrisent dans sa douce caresse sur ma tête. Il ne cherche pas à me… « réveiller » mais plutôt me bercer comme s'il essayait de me protéger. Putain sa maman… Je pleure. Il me décoiffe de ses doigts longs et fin, si doux. J'ai envie de me retourner et de l'embrasser. De le prendre jusqu'à lui faire oublier qu'aujourd'hui il doit se marier avec un autre homme…

Soudain, je sens un baiser sur ma nuque puis plus rien. Un grand vide remplace la ou il était assis, un grand vide qui terrasse mon cœur… Avant que je ne le sente partir plus loin, je l'attrape. Je ne sais pas si c'est son pantalon, son t-shirt ou autre et franchement je m'en tape ! Seulement je le sens glisser ses doigts autour des miens et serrer ma main. Il se rassoit sur le lit mais je ne peux le défier du regard.

- Je… Je suis désolé…

Ma voix tremble, j'ai du mal à ne pas échapper quelques sanglots avec…

- De quoi ?

- J'ai échoué… Je suis totalement désolé, j-j'aurais… j'aurais voulu… Je suis désolé !

Il passe de nouveau sa main contre ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Je rêve d'enfermer cette caresse des dizaines et des dizaines d'années…comme dans un flacon. Harry… dans ma tête, tu es une petite fée, nu et recroquevillé sur toi, flottant dans un flacon… rien ni personne ne pourraient te toucher… Et tu ne vivrais que pour moi… rien que pour moi… Je perds la tête !

- Qu'as-tu échoué ? Qu'aurais-tu voulu ?

Je secoue négativement la tête contre mon coussin. Que devrais-je lui dire ? J'aurais voulu te racheter ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'aurait bien pris…

- Je suis venu… Je suis venu pour te demander… Enfaîte je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que j'avais juste envie de te voir. Pour me donner du courage. Excuse moi c'était une erreur.

Il se relève encore mais je l'arrête de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, tout mon corps le retient, je m'accroche à son bras comme à la dernière bouée d'un homme qui va se noyer. Il semble surpris de mes larmes que j'essaye de cacher dans sa manche.

- Dra…

- Ne part pas ! N'y va pas ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Ne te…

Il retombe sur le lit et me prends dans ses bras. J'écarquille les yeux puis les refermes doucement.

- … marie pas avec lui, murmure-je. Aime-moi…

J'ai l'impression d'être un désespéré qui s'accroche à une drogue. Une drogue d'une magnifique splendeur…

- Je te donnerai tout. Je donnerai mon île, mon boulot, mon argent, mes habits, je danserais tout nu sur une plage en me soûlant… Juste pour que tu me restes…

Ça a le don de le faire rire. Je sens contre mon épaule de l'eau et sais que lui aussi pleure. J'aurais voulu sécher ses larmes mais les miennes ne voulaient pas se tarir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le serrer contre moi et me dire que quoique je fasse, rien ne pourra empêcher l'inévitable… Je vais mourir ! Pourquoi ? Nous étions si près du but…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, Draco. J'ai juste besoin… de toi…

- Alors n'y va pas !

- Mais mon père…

Cette fois-ci je recule et le regarde, légèrement énervé. Mais là, je me bloque. Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Il a un bleu sur la commissure de sa lèvre. C'est léger et cela ne se voit pratiquement pas… je passe un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'en moi je boue de colère. Avant de me suicider, je le tuerais ! Mais si je le tue… ça ne serre plus à rien que je me suicide, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il attrape ma main et l'ôte de sa bouche. Ses yeux n'osent plus me croiser tant la honte se lit dedans. Ses joues prirent une couleur rouge rosée qui ne le rend que plus mignon. Malheureusement, ma colère ne faiblit pas et bien au contraire j'ai du mal à ne pas exploser.

- Je vais…

- Non ! Euh… Je… Je vais y aller.

Il essaye de m'échapper encore. Alors je le reprends dans mes bras. Il est absolument hors de question qu'il aille où que se soit !

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il enfin… Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarquer dans tout ça. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir pour apaiser ma propre souffrance.

- Harry… Cela fait maintenant un an que je suis totalement fou de toi et maintenant que je t'ai entre mes mains, j'ai du mal à ne pas t'enchaîner à ce lit et t'obliger à rester ! Je me demande même pourquoi je ne le fais pas…

Non, je le sais pourquoi… Parce que je ne suis pas Struck ! Je ne veux pas le forcer, je ne veux aller contre sa volonté… Tout autant que j'ai peur d'être rejeté. Même maintenant, même si il se tient dans mes bras… même si il me dit qu'il m'aime… je continue d'avoir peur… Aurais-je un jour enfin confiance en moi ?

Harry me regarde soudainement, puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai froid et chaud. Mes lèvres s'enflamment mais mon cœur se glace. Je me tends… parce que son baiser à l'air… si désespéré ! J'ai mal pour lui tout en ayant mal pour moi. Et brusquement toute la fatigue de ma nuit blanche me prit sur le coup. Mon brun stop son baiser et commence à me bercer lentement.

Contre mon gré, je m'endors…

10h00. Je me réveille une heure plus tard, le réveil gronde de son bip sonore aigu. Harry n'est plus là. Je me traite de tous les noms, commençant de plus en plus à aimer dire des gros mots ! Je regarde un peu partout et découvre une lettre sur ma table de chevet. Un grand papier qui n'a pourtant que trois mots « _Je suis désolé_ » suivit de _H.P. _

J'arrives pas y croire ! Non seulement je me suis endormi, mais en plus je l'ai laissé y aller ! Non mais quel con ! Je me lève brusquement. Toute ma chambre tourne autour de moi alors que je tangue légèrement. Mais je me rattrape rapidement et attrape une chemise propre.

Je ne peux pas le laisser y aller ! Je ne peux pas le laisser gâcher sa vie… et gâcher la mienne par la même occasion. Il faut que je trouve une solution et maintenant ! Je me dirige vers le salon quand je vois une mallette devant ma porte. C'est une des mallettes que mon père utilise beaucoup. Je comprends mieux alors, mon réveil n'aurait pu s'allumer tout seul. Je l'attrape et déchire le papier collé dessus qui dit : _« Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de bazooka ! »_ Si je n'avais pas autant envie de pleurer, je crois que j'aurais ri ! Mais il n'eut de moi qu'un faible sourire. J'installe la petite mais lourde mallette noire sur la table de mon salon et l'ouvre.

Mon père est vraiment… Je glisse mes doigts sur les doux billets qui remplissent entièrement l'objet. A vue de nez, il doit bien y avoir plus d'un milliard… Pour mon père, ça ne doit pas valoir plus de deux grains de sable sur sa grande plage mais puis-je vraiment accepter ça ? Remplacer une dette en en ramassant une autre… Je me mords la lèvre. Mon portable, où est mon portable ! Je compose rapidement le numéro et le place à mon oreille en continuant de m'habiller :

« Allô, mon chaton ? »

- Père ! Qu'est-ce que…

« Ah non ! Hors de question que tu refuses, ni me rembourse ! C'est… mon cadeau de mariage ! »

- Ha, ha, ha !

Je mets ma chaussure en tenant mon portable contre mon épaule.

- Père, tu…

« Eh tu sais pas ! Sirius m'a dit qu'il se mariait à onze heures à l'église ! Tu devrais te dépêcher !

Je m'éclate la gueule par terre !

- Putain !

Et mon père éclate de rire !

« Je ne te permets pas de refuser. Tu sais parfois, l'argent ne vaut rien… »

Il me raccroche au nez sans que je ne puisse rien dire. Je me relève et regarde une fois de plus la valise. Mais quel con, je fais ! Un achat… voilà comment je le voyais depuis le départ. Non mais… quel con ! Je ferme la valise et enfile ma veste en même temps. Je cours pratiquement jusqu'à ma voiture. J'avais juste le temps de passer au bureau avant d'aller à l'église ! Il me faut faire vite. Car il est absolument hors de question que Harry se marie ! Je me demande encore pourquoi il m'a fallu tant de temps pour ne pas avoir comprit une chose aussi simple. Rembourser notre dette ne servirait à rien ! Elle ne servirait à rien pour Harry et moi. Même si elle réussirait à refluer les caisses de l'entreprise, cela ne pourra pas remplir le cœur de Harry !

C'est tout ce que je demande moi, depuis le début ! Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu… Depuis que mon cœur en est arrivé qu'à ne battre pour lui ! Depuis que moi-même, j'ai commencé à me battre pour lui. Ma décision est prise, Harry, ton mariage est annulé !

Je me gare rapidement devant l'immeuble et descends avec la mallette noire. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je vérifie ma montre toutes les cinq minutes. J'ai du mal à rester calme devant mes employés. J'en appelle un qui vient immédiatement en me souriant. Je regrette que Blaise soit au mariage avec Ron… J'ai plus confiance en lui que quiconque ! Mais bon, lui fera l'affaire… enfin, j'espère !

- Oui, patron ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Chris. Tu as un papier et un stylo ?

- Euh… je dois avoir ça.

Il retourne dans son bureau mais je le suis et prends ce qu'il me donne. J'écris rapidement une lettre qui me sort tout droit du fond de mon cœur. C'est un gros « allez vous faire foutre » dans la manière la plus civilisée de le dire. J'écris aussi que le partenariat est terminé là où il n'avait pas commencé. Ça me rassure autant que ça m'énerve. Sans l'idée totalement stupide de Sirius, on n'en serait pas là ! La cote de population de l'entreprise risquer de baisser.

Oh puis, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souciais… A ce moment là, seul Harry compte ! Je tends la lettre qui, en moins de cinq minutes, fait deux pages à Chris qui me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Dactylographie-la, corrige les fautes s'il y en a.

Ça j'en doute, j'ai toujours eu une bonne écriture ! Je lui donne ensuite la mallette.

- Vas mettre ça à notre banque puis fait un chèque de son contenu. Tu le glisseras dans l'enveloppe avec la lettre. A deux heures précises tu emmènes le tout à cette adresse.

Je l'écris sur un bout de papier et sors mon chéquier. J'en signe un, vierge et lui donnes avec l'adresse. Il fallait une signature d'un des patrons et le tampon de l'entreprise pour qu'il soit valide. Je ne pouvais mettre le chiffre car je ne savais pas exactement combien il y avait.

- A deux heures !

- Oui, Deux heures ! Tu y vas toi-même et le donne en main propre à Monsieur Colow. Tu as tout compris !

- Oui patron !

Presque il ne se mettait pas au garde à vous ! Ça m'aurait fait rire si je n'étais pas si pressé !

- Fais moi un compte rendu demain, ok ?

- Oui.

Et je m'éclipse ! Prochaine destination : le mariage déjà foutu de Harry Potter. Cet homme il n'a le droit d'épouser qu'une seule personne et c'est moi ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je m'avancerais un peu trop si je lui demandais de m'épouser juste après l'avoir enlever ?

Je remonte dans ma voiture alors que j'évite à trop penser. Parce que un moi gentil vient d'apparaître et me supplie de ne pas casser une si belle cérémonie alors qu'un moi méchant fais l'office de vidéo me montrant des images totalement hors de propos de Harry et moi dans un lit… Dans le bon sens des choses ça ne devrait pas être le contraire ?

C'est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs églises à Londres mais je me rappelle du nom de l'église où il doit « normalement » se marier et y arrive dix minutes après. Onze heures sonnent quand je place ma voiture carrément sur un trottoir. Franchement comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de me prendre un P.V., là tout de suite !

Je descends de la voiture et marche jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. Il y a tellement de monde que ça me donne envie de gerber ! Tous… ils ne savent pas à quoi il assiste ! C'est le massacre de toute une vie ! Un homme m'arrête devant les portes ouvertes.

- Vous êtes ?

- Draco Malfoy.

Il regarde une feuille. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant une boite de nuit.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer.

J'hoche la tête et entre. L'endroit comme à l'extérieur est bondé de monde, des gens que même Harry ne doit pas connaître ! Je vois Sirius… Il a l'air désemparé et à la fois en colère. Peut-être contre moi, peut-être contre lui… peut-être les deux. Je reconnais Rich Colow, un peu plus loin, le père du Machin qui se tenait près de… j'ai le cœur qui s'accélère brusquement.

Non seulement, il est magnifique habillé normalement mais là ! Là c'est un dieu, un roi, un ange. Il est splendide ! Il porte un costume tout simple. Oui je vous jure, un costume vraiment simple ! Mais sur lui, ça le rend absolument magnifiquement totalement… Huhum ! Je me perds ! Non, non ! si je continu comme ça, je crois que je vais avoir une érection !

Le prêtre continue son blablatage ennuyeux où tous semblent s'endormir et soudain une phrase me fait sursauter. LA phrase que j'attendais depuis le début !

- Si quelqu'un a des raisons de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Je démarre au quart de tour !

- Je m'y oppose !

Ben quoi ! Autant faire ça dans l'ordre des choses ! Tous se retourne vers moi alors que je cours à travers toute la salle, galopant presque comme un cheval fou. Je ne suis pas énervé ! Et à ma grande surprise je ne suis même pas stressé ! Je me sens bien au contraire. Parce que je sais que ce que je fais, c'est bien. Autant pour moi que pour l'homme de ma vie ! Parce que cet homme… c'est l'homme de ma vie et, sans lui, elle n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Arrivé près de l'autel, j'attrape sa main et le tire contre moi. Il a l'air très surpris, tout autant que de la joie passe sur son visage découragé il y a peu. Je me tourne alors vers Stan qui fait un pas vers moi mais je recule, tout en le faisant reculer avec moi.

- Je suis désolé, mais je compte bien te voler cet homme ! Tu ne le mérites pas, espèce de sale… viande pas fraîche !

Et soudain je baisse la voix et murmure, sur un ton de confidence :

- Et en plus il m'a dit que t'étais nul au lit !

Gamin ? Très ! La colère passe sur son visage mais je ne laisse guère de temps à qui que se soit de m'arrêter et entraîne mon prisonnier vers le fond de la grande église.

- C'est un kidnapping ! S'écria une femme.

Eh ben, ils en mettent du temps à percuter ! J'attrape Harry par la main et nous sortons de l'église peu de temps après. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouissent légèrement avant que je le conduise loin de cet affreux endroit où monsieur steak burger avait voulu me piquer MON homme ! Non mais oh ! Des cris me viennent et j'ai bien l'impression que ça risque d'être plus corsé que je ne le pensais ! A la vue de ma voiture, Harry accélère. Bien que surpris au début, j'en fais de même !

Cet homme ne finira jamais de me surprendre. Au lieu d'aller contre ma volonté de l'enlever, celui-ci m'aide ! Je crois bien que celui qui voulait le plus ce… « Kidnapping », ce serait lui !

- Grimpe, lui souffle-je en ouvrant la porte.

Il le fait sans un mot, légèrement essoufflé par cette course endiablé puis je me place derrière le volant. La voiture part en trombe puis file à toute allure sur la route mais je ne fais pas gaffe aux gestes crispés de Harry contre mon bras. Celui-ci enfile rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité alors qu'un violent coup de volant le projette sur le coté. J'entends au loin les sirènes, la police n'a pas traîné à ce que je vois ! Hi, hi, hi, il ne risque pas de me rattraper, je suis un as du volant ! Je tourne violemment, dérape et grille des feux.

- Draco ! S'écrie mon brun alors qu'un camion nous frôle.

- T'inquiètes, je gère !

- Jusqu'au moment où tu ne gères plus !

Je ris légèrement alors que je vois notre chemin aboutir. Je me gare dans un dérapage contrôlé parfait qui fait friser les cheveux à mon pauvre chéri, puis sort de la voiture. Je regarde un instant le jet qui nous attend puis fait le tour de la voiture. Harry n'a pas l'air bien dans son assiette, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider pour ça ! J'ouvre sa portière et tends la main vers lui. Il me regarde intensément avant de doucement sourire et de prendre ma main. Nous entrons dans l'avion juste au moment où les voitures des policiers arrivent.

- On décolle, Kevin !

- Bien patron !

L'avion démarre quand soudain nous entendons des éclats de balles contre la ferraille. Harry se serre contre moi alors que la peur le prend. Puis brusquement, plus rien. Le silence. Suivi de :

- Mais ça va pas ! Vous voulez tuer mon fils, bande d'abrutis !

J'éclate de rire alors qu'Harry se décontracte. C'est la dernière chose que nous entendons de l'extérieur avant que l'engin s'envole enfin. J'installe mon homme sur le divan douillet puis lui serre à boire ainsi qu'à moi. Il regarde par le hublot, son expression varie entre le désir de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant et le soulagement de ce qui aurait pu se passer maintenant ! Si je n'étais pas venu le chercher… Franchement j'ai bien fait de me lever moi ! Je m'assois à ses cotés et il se presse de nouveau contre moi.

- C'était plutôt chaud, patron, s'exclame mon pilote en riant.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne l'écoute ! Parce que mon brun me sourit chaleureusement, trop mignon pour que je résiste un peu plus à la tentation de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser désireux. Je me sens enfin en paix, peu importe ce qu'il se passera ! L'important c'est qu'il soit avec moi. Enfin…

J'ai encore mal au cœur… Je souffre encore… Mon cœur explose, il souffre de bonheur !

**_¤ Fin ¤_**


	8. Epouser quelqu'un?

**Epilogue :** Peut-on réellement… épouser quelqu'un?

_- Bonjour à tous, mesdames et messieurs pour cette nouvelle édition de « Tout un évènement ». Nous débutons ce journal avec l'enlèvement d'une rock star, le très célèbre Harry Potter, enlevé ce matin même, au seuil de la cérémonie de son mariage avec Stan Colow, le fils du célèbre Rich Colow. Reportage de Christiana Killou et Benjamin Wasklo._

_« C'est ici, devant l'église Emile Doza, à Londres que la célèbre rock star, Harry Potter, a été enlevé sans les yeux ébahis de toute sa famille, celle de son fiancé, Stan Colow, ainsi que les participants à son mariage. L'enleveur ? Ce n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, le fils unique de l'ultime Lucius Malfoy, l'homme le plus riche de l'Angleterre. L'homme aurait pénétré l'église pendant que le prêtre prononçait les mots : « Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais » en hurlant je m'y oppose ! Classant ainsi ce plus grand enlèvement en première place dans la catégorie des scènes romantiques des plus magnifiques. En effet, un sondage a été élevé cet après-midi sur Internet où il était question de savoir quelle personne était pour ou contre le fait d'appeler ça « un enlèvement »_

_« C'est avec la plus grande surprise que nous avons appris que quatre-vingt quinze pour cent des internautes sont absolument sûr et certain que Harry Potter ne se serait pas fait enlever mais aurait suivi son kidnappeur ! La popularité de Draco Malfoy, déjà bien haute, aurait alors augmenté en flèche, et, déjà classé comme l'homme le plus sexy de l'Angleterre, aurait été ajouté en troisième position, dans le classement des plus romantiques._

_« Malgré cela, la police a tout de même commencé la recherche des deux hommes, au cas où toutes les théories des fans de Harry Potter s'étaient avérées fausses et que celui-ci se faisait séquestré quelque part. Nous avons juste eu le temps d'interroger la personne la plus proche du probable « prisonnier », c'est-à-dire nul autre que son père adoptif : Sirius Black, quant à la véracité de cet enlèvement. Et voila ce qu'il nous a répondu :_

- Si Draco est du genre à enlever une personne ? Non… pas du tout… ce n'est pas dans son style ! Moi je pense juste que des fois… quand on est trop amoureux, nous faisons de drôle de chose ! Mais pour cette fois, peut-on réellement parler de bêtise ?

_« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu lui arracher plus de précisions qu'il partait déjà mais ses mots font beaucoup réfléchir. Il est vrai que l'amour fait faire des choses étranges et parfois très stupides. Alors une question se pose dans l'esprit de tous… Le fils de Lucius Malfoy serait-il vraiment amoureux du fils de Sirius Black ? Et si c'est le cas, comment réagira l'homme de ses rêves face à cet étrange amour ?_

_« En attendant, c'est avec une grande tristesse, que son fiancé fait un appel à tout l'Angleterre pour savoir si quelqu'un aurait vu l'homme qui lui avait été promis et … »_

- Tu parles ! Il a la tristesse au cul oui !

J'éteins la télé alors que derrière moi, il éclate de rire. Je tourne la tête vers lui et il s'avance vers moi d'une démarche très aguichante, pimentée par ma plus courte chemise qui lui fait une longue tunique et retombe sur ses cuisses nues. Il enlace mon cou de ses bras et sa joue frôle la mienne d'une tendre caresse. Mon brun prend la télécommande dans ma main et rallume la télé alors que nos deux visages sont encore affichés.

- Tu es vraiment… me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? Magnifiquement beau, sexy, photogénique ? Oui je sais…

Il rit encore et descend ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Il m'embrasse avec douceur mais qui m'allume immédiatement. Je le fais basculer sur le canapé dans un grand éclat de rire et reprend ses lèvres avec force. Il recule son visage pour donner plus de tendresse à notre baiser et je ne peux le lui refuser malgré l'envie pressante que son corps couché contre le mien me donne. Il passe ses doigts sur ma joue, me provoquant des frissons d'excitations beaucoup plus puissant.

Je ne regrette rien, jamais je ne pourrais le regretter… Je suis au septième ciel, j'aime cet homme, il m'aime… il me serre contre lui, m'embrasse… m'accepte tout simplement… Que rêver de mieux ? Je ne veux pas rêver ! Je ne veux pas me réveiller demain et voir que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! Ce n'est pas un rêve, cette sensation qui me brûle les lèvres, la joue, le corps… Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un conte de fée…

Il s'arrête de m'embrasser me faisant gémir d'impatience et sourit.

- Il va quand même falloir qu'on aille te discréditer !

- Demain !

Je reprends ses lèvres mais il me repousse en riant. Dieu que j'aime son rire… Dieu que je l'aime tout court !

- Tu es vraiment fou !

J'ouvre enfin les yeux alors qu'un sourire naît sur mon visage.

- Pourquoi, tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ?

- Secrètement… j'en crois que j'espérai que tu le fasses ! Mais en faisant ça tu te créer beaucoup d'ennuis, non ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mon père ne tardera sûrement pas à arriver ici, et avec lui ton père… ainsi que la police et les journalistes, je te laisse le soin de dire que tu es venu de ton plein gré, ou de me traiter d'enleveur, de tortionnaire ou de…

- …fiancé ?

J'écarquille les yeux alors que mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu…

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Je suis au septième ciel… et je ne regrette rien. Peut-on réellement être prêt à tout lorsqu'on est amoureux ?

- Oh que oui…

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
